Two Can Play At This Game
by zaynabee10
Summary: I heard your a player. So, let's play a game. Let's sweet talk. Let's Play fight. Let's tell each other good morning and good night every day. Let's take walks together. Let's call each other nicknames. Let's go on dates. Let's talk on the phone all night long. Let's hold each other. Let's kiss and hug. And whoever falls in love first? Loses.
1. The Games

**AN**- **What up guys? A new Percabeth story. I hope you Enjoy! This is the Prologue. It's in third person for now enjoy my awesome readers ;)  
**

_I heard your a player. So, let's play a 's sweet talk. Let's Play fight. _

_Let's tell each other good morning and good nigh every 's take walks together. _

_Let's call each other nicknames. Let's go on dates. _

_Let's talk on the phone all night long. Let's hold each other. Let's kiss and hug._

_And whoever falls in love first?_

_Loses._

She's was playing a game. Not just any game. The Game. She knew she's was going to be played so why not play him back? That's what she thought. They could both walk away unharmed right? It was just a small game just some fooling around. So why walk into it in the first place when she knew it would only hurt her. Easy. If he was playing her she was playing him. Because Annabeth Chase doesn't lose and it would have been easy. She wouldn't even have to try, but then again she was playing the player himself. He played the game, sure anyone could, but he put his own rules to it. He was the game and the girl was his pawn. Not this time they were part of the game and they were going against each other to see who would win. Because in this game they were both pawns. In the end one has to lose. It would have been easy to win. But it wasn't because she was playing the school's playboy himself. The boy with jet black hair and sea green eyes that you could just fall into. The one every girl threw herself at. The complete jerk. It was the wrong game to walk into but really... Who could resist? It was a dangerous game and they were dangerous players. He mad his own rules then... again so did she. The player was none other than Percy Jackson.

**-Line Break-**

This was not her type of party. But of course her best friend Thalia and her boyfriend Luke were here so Thalia dragged her to the party. Annabeth looked over to see Thalia talking with Luke. Luke was her ride and she was not looking forward to watching them kiss the whole ride home. Ugh forget it she'd walk home herself if she had to have to. She was wearing a grey high low dress with grey high heels which Thalia had made her wear considering Annabeth wouldn't be caught dead in them. She could barely walk! She stumbled across the dance floor being juggled and jostled by jocks, nerds, and teenagers. Everyone. She was tired. I'm going home, changing into my pajamas, then going to bed. She daydreamed while walking. Unfortunately Annabeth, daydreaming, and walking in high heels isn't a good combination. Especially when someone had spilled punch on the floor. Her heels slid across the gym floor as she slipped. Annabeth shrieked as she prepared to fall face flat on the cold gym floor. She closed her eyes waiting for pain. Instead being met with strong muscly arms. She looked at the person holding her. He was wearing a white dress shirt and black tie with black slacks.

"Thanks." She mumbled and looked up to look the person in the eye only to find sea green eyes and jet black hair. Percy Jackson school playboy. Annabeth whisked herself away to the wall to check herself. When a certain black haired sea green eyed boy approached her.

"You don't have a date?" It was homecoming and Percy Jackson star of the basketball team and quarterback on the football team and captain of the swim team was talking to her Annabeth Chase. Never had she thought the school playboy would talk to her much less catch her in all her years. Especially not her Junior year, but he did.

"Um. No?" she replied. "sorry I didn't get the memo for being the next one on your list." Her words were harsh yes, but this was Percy freaking Jackson for crying out loud!

"Ooh that was harsh Annabelle. Especially to someone who just saved your life" He feigned hurt.

"It's Annabeth." She said with a glare. "considering the fact that I would have been fine without your help and the fact that we have had every class together since 4th grade and you copy off all my tests."

"Oh. Really? I never realized. Sorry." He mumbled. Her glare softened, he was apologizing.

"But that's a pretty name for a pretty girl." He said blocking her in on with his arms on the wall. "So tell me Annabeth why you never corrected me after all these years?" He shook his jet black hair and looked at her with his sea green eyes. Then she felt his hand on her waist, soft and delicate but still there. She had about enough of this guy. Curling her hand into a fist she punched him in the stomach only to find her fist meeting with rock hard abs.

"Ow. That really hurt." His tone dripping with sarcasm. Are you kidding me? Abs she thought to herself this boy really did have it all.

"Look I don't know what your pulling, but I'm really not in the mood so..." His eyes scanned hers before he replied with a smirk.

"Well Miss Chase. I thought we had something. Especially since I just saved your life." Ugh. He was driving her crazy. She looked around the room. It was quite set for homecoming. Blue and gold streamers and lights everywhere. It was pretty just not her style exactly. She looked straight in front of her only to be met with mesmerizing sea green eyes.  
He stared down at her and she got lost in his eyes. He had her boxed in no way of getting out. She could duck under his arms... slight chance but... _Oomph!_ Annabeth slammed up against the wall when she realized what happened. The 300lb. football player Rick slipped on some punch and slammed into her and Percy. Percy had grabbed her from falling forward and now she was boxed in his forearms. She felt as if the fates hated her.

"You okay?" He asked with slight worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine, and i would've been even better if you hadn't boxed me in!" She snapped.

"No problem. Just put it on the list of time I've saved your life." He grinned. She sighed wanting oh so badly to punch him again, but resisted. She sighed and looked up to see Percy on his iPhone. What the hell was he doing with his iPhone?!

"Can I go now? I would really like to get home." She said. He was just about to reply when she heard a shrill voice from across the room.

"Yoo Hoo! Percy!" It was Drew of course. She had been throwing herself at Percy since Freshman year. She was pretty but a little to fake for Annabeth's liking. Percy looked at Annabeth, grinned then pulled back.

"I'll see you around." He winked at her and started walking away. Until he turned back on his heel again.

"Oh almost forgot. Think fast!" He yelled throwing her iPhone. She caught the phone with one hand

" Text me Chase!" He said flipping his hair and winking. Then he walked away with smirk. What had just happened? Even more important what had she just walked into? She unlocked her phone to find a new message from Percy Jackson who had entered his name and number into her phone with heart emoji. Ugh the nerve of that guy. She opened the message and read it.

_I'm a player huh? Well let's see how you play the game. _She could almost see him smirking. Fine he wanted to play let's play. She typed a quick reply.

**You're on. **

He wanted to play then fine let the games begin. For once Percy and Annabeth played the game, but this time they changed the rules, you had to know the rules well enough to break them. Annabeth knew how to play this game she had played it before, this time though... she didn't plan on losing. Then again who's better at playing the game then the one who had played it year in and year out himself? It wasn't over no way in fact it had just begun neither of them had any idea how dangerous of a game this could be. Because to beat the winner you have to beat them at their own game. It's a trap t walk into, because at the end of the day two can play at this game.

**AN- So I hope you guys liked it just the first chapter much more to come also any Auslly fans read my fics What happened to us? and A&A. More to come I swear! Just tell me what you think? I actually really like this Percabeth fic and I know it's pretty short which I'm sorry about but other chapters will be longer! Okey hope you liked enjoy!  
**


	2. So you want to play a game?

**AN- Hey guys back with a new chapter hope you like it. I also have decided to post the summary in every chapter just to keep you guys informed on the game. So this chapter is in Annabeth's POV and i know so many people read the books so I wanted to make Annabeth tough and awesome like she is in the books. Even though they aren't demigods I still want them to have the same personalities... except Percy is a playboy. Okay on to the story!  
**

_I heard your a player. So let's play a game. Let's sweet talk. Let's Play fight. _

_Let's tell each other good morning and good night every day Let's take walks together. _

_Let's call each other nicknames. Let's go on dates. _

_Let's talk on the phone all night long. Let's hold each other. Let's kiss and hug._

_And whoever falls in love first?_

_Loses._

**Annabeth's POV  
**

Stupid heels. Stupid dress. Stupid dance. Stupid Thalia dragging me to the dance. Stupid Luke who just _had_ to go to homecoming. Stupid punch that just _had_ to drop on the floor. Stupid Percy. Ugh Percy damn that black haired boy with his amazing eyes that you can get lost in... Stupid Percy who just _had_ to catch me. Why couldn't he just let me fall on my face, like any other bad boy? No... he just_ had_ to catch me. Oh no. It doesn't work like that. Him and his stupid games. I've played these games before. I lost every time and now i knew the rules all to well, apparently well enough to break them. I wasn't afraid anymore of being hurt. Percy deserved to be played and I would play him til the very end when he loses. I walk home to my apartment. It's a mile walk in heels and to top it all off it started raining. Great... just great.

I walk into my apartment complex then climb into the elevator. I am gasping for breath as lean against the walls of the elevator pressing the number 3 button. The elevator dings and I walk down the tan hall leaving a trail of water as I walk all the way to Thalia and I's apartment. I walk to the end of the hall to 321. I touch my fingertips to the sides of my dress then I put my hands around my waist. Where are my keys? I feel around my skirt until I realize Thalia has the keys to our apartment. I sigh and walk over to the potted fern where we keep our spare key.

"Shoot!" I whisper loudly. Thalia gave our spare key to Luke?!

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" I am locked out of my apartment, my feet are killing me and I just walked a mile in heels! I grab my phone that's in my hand and check the time.

_10:27_

The main office closes at 10:30 if I can get there they can give me a extra key. I kick my grey heels off and hold them by the heel in my hand. I start sprinting sown the hall to the elevator and to the lobby. I ran inside and pushed the lobby button over and over.

"Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on." I chanted. I checked my phone.

_10:28_

I was so close almost there almost there. The elevator dinged and I ran out spotting the main office at the end of the hall. I sprinted running faster. Come on Annabeth 7 years of hand to hand combat and Martial arts better have paid off. I sprinted faster pushing myself to the limit. I see the main office coming in to view. I see a woman about 39 putting a red 'closed' sign in the main office.

"Wait!" I yell out. She looks up slightly frightened and slightly alarmed. But really Who wouldn't be? When you see a girl in a dress who is soaking wet sprinting towards you at full speed with high heels in her hand. Yeah that's pretty alarming.

"I'm sorry ma'am we are closed." She says.

"No. You can't be. I _need_ a spare key to my apartment." I say.

"I'm sorry ma'am we're closed also every apartment comes with a spare key."

"No I don't think you understand! My room mate is at homecoming with her boyfriend and they dragged me along and I was going to leave... then Percy Jackson caught me then it started raining and now I really need a new key so I can get into my apartment." I rambled.

"No," The woman snapped. "I don't think you understand. We are _closed_. If you have any complaints I'm sure you can take it up with the _owner_ of the building." She said harshly. I can not believe her. She was seriously annoying me off. I glared at her and rose my hand up about to slap her across the face. Then the wisdom part of me thought better of it and i lowered my hand deciding I wanted a place to live. I sighed and backed away from the office turning around and walking to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. My dress was soaked. My usual golden blond curls were dripping wet and flat. I trudged back to the elevator and pressed the button. When I arrived upstairs I made my way to our apartment and sat on the carpeted floor leaning against the door. I started shivering it's not exactly warm in New York it's especially not warm when you are dripping wet. I unlock my phone and look at the time.

_11:26_

It was 11:26 and they still weren't back yet? Great. I looked at my messages to find one unread message.

(**Bold- Annabeth **_Italics- Percy _Underlined- Thalia **_Bold Italics- Luke_** **AN for this chapter I'll put the initial of their first name under the text so you guys don't get confused**)

It was a message from Thalia.

Hey Annie. Where r u? -T

**I'm at the apartment. Locked out come quick please! Also got caught in the rain and I'm freezing. -A **I receive a reply a few seconds later.

Sorry. We won't be home until this weekend can you stay at a friends house? I read the message then I leaned against the wall. Friends. Ha. I was to focused in my studies so Thalia was my only friends. I sighed then sleep started to overtake me, and before I knew it I was sound asleep.

**-Line Break- **

I feel myself moving. I'm being lifted in the air. There's something warm around me, but I can't pinpoint what exactly. I murmur incoherent speech in my sleep. My hand flies back hitting something warm and hard. My grey eyes flutter open to be met with green ones. I hear a low chuckle and before I can even think I'm already asleep.

I wake up in the morning to someone humming. My eyes flutter open as I take in my surroundings. I'm laying in grey silk sheets with a dark grey comroter and silver pillows. I fling the covers off and look at myself, I'm still in my dress from homecoming. I run to the nearest bathroom. My feet still ache from the heels. The heels... wait. I look in the mirror my bland curls are flat and stiff and frizzy, I look like a wreck. The memories from last night come flooding back as I remember, the last thing I remember is seeing a pair of sea green eyes. I turn around and place my hand on the cool metal of the shower handle. The water springs out instantly creating puffs of hot steam .When I walk out of the shower I look in the drawers for anything to wear. I find some maroon basketball shorts that say Goode High Boys Basketball and a T-shirt that says Goode High Boys Swim Team.

I walk back out to the room and look around. No one. I open the white double doors at the edge of the room. The doors open and I see a living room. There is white fluffy carpet and a beautiful, leather, royal blue couch at the edge of the room. The rest of the apartment... ahem penthouse was beautiful. The angles of the walls and the arches had amazing architectural potential. The rest of the living room walls were painted a royal blue like the couch. The walls also had white swirly designs that gave the room a light airy look. There was a white 42 inch flat screen TV plastered on the wall and to the side of it a blue leather love seat. The white carpet had a royal blue swirly designs just like on the wall. I walked left into a lobby type room. It was painted with blue and white color with a cherry wood table on the dark hard wood floor. It had a dazzling white crystal chandelier with the door as roman columns outlining the door. It was amazing. I explored the rest of the house until I somehow I ran into the kitchen. I walked in looking around finding a shirtless Percy screaming into a phone. He was wearing light grey sweats that had maroon writing down the side that said Goode High Swim Team. Yup, when I punched him I hit abs. I started to dreamily look at his 8 pack when some screaming snapped me out of it.

"No! Dad! I'm 16! I don't want to run a damn company!" He screams into his iPhone. He spots me then sighs.

"Look Dad I have to go. I'll talk to you later." He hangs up then looks at me flashing a cocky smile.

"Like what you see Chase?" My face reddens then I answer.

"I would... if it wasn't attached to your face." I reply then smirk. I look at his 8 pack and bring my eyes up examining his torso. I notice a blueish and purple bruise at the top of his chest. I move closer to him.

"Woah. What happened?" I ask. The bruise bluish and purple was about the size of a small fist.

"Let's just say you aren't exactly easy to pick up while your sleeping." My face reddens.

"I did this?" I was kind of worried. I mean yeah I had a hard punch, but I hurt someone who was trying to care for me... even if they were and insufferable egotistical jerk.

"Yes. I would have spent the night in bed with you if I didn't have to tend to this unfortunate accident. After all you wanted to play games." He says with a amusing glint in his eye. That was it. You see this is how the games started yes, sure last night it was going to begin we had been challenged, but now it begun.

"Percy Jackson." I whispered. I stood on my tippy toes and brought his head down. "You want to play a game? Then let's play" I brushed my hand through his raven locks. I put my hand on his chest. "Let's sweet talk. Let's Play fight." I walked to his right side of his body and leaned up to his ear I ran my hands down the side of his ribs. "Let's tell each other good morning and good night every day. Let's take walks together." I walked to the back of him and placed my hand on the small of his back still leaning into his right ear I whispered "Let's call each other nicknames. Let's go on dates." I went to the left side of his body keeping my hand on the small of his back, like it was his weak spot. I leaned into his left ear and whispered "Let's talk on the phone all night long. Let's hold each other. Let's kiss and hug." Then I made my way up to the front of him. I brought his had down to where we were centimeters a part and then I whispered the last part with a smirk. "And whoever falls in love first? Loses." I let go of his arms and walked out of his apartment. When I reached the door I stopped then turned on my heels toward him. His face was in shock as he processed the idea of the game the pros and cons. He looked up at me and his eyes had the look of anger and competitiveness it was almost as if his eyes spoke for him saying You're on. I smirked when I also saw the tinge of anger just a bit, but then again why not add some fuel to the fire?

"Don't hate the player. Hate the game." I turned back on my heels and walked out of the apartment. Once I had closed the door I looked at the apartment number apartment 324. Well he didn't live to far from me I thought as I walked down the hall. I walked down to the main office and politely asked for my key back also sending the lady from last night a glare. I walked into my apartment and sighed.

"Home sweet home." I muttered to myself. I walked over to the fridge and warmed up a slice of left over pizza. Thalia and i lived in the same apartment. It was smaller then Percy's but it was comfy and cozy. I grabbed my pizza from the oven sat at the dining table and started eating. I started comparing and contrasting the architectural potential of my apartment with Percy's. Then I heard a sharp _Ding! _slice through my thoughts loud and clear. Realizing it was the doorbell I got up. On my way to the door I checked the clock.

_12:10_

It had been thirty minutes since I left Percy's apartment. I walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey Tha- What?" There was no one at the door just a blue package. I grabbed the package and scurried into my apartment. I set the package on the kitchen counter opening it up. Inside was my grey high low dress that I had worn to homecoming and my shoes. I looked at it wondering who the hell sent this back to me. When I knew that it was in the bathroom at Percy's apartment. I took the dress out looking at it. It had been washed and ironed. The heels had been scrubbed of anything muddy and looked brand new. I examined the dress knowing that even if it was Percy there was no way he could have washed and pressed the dress and cleaned the shoes in a matter of thirty minutes unless he was some kind of superhuman. Which I was sure he wasn't. I looked back in the box to find a white piece of paper it had blue writing on it and I read it.

_First date Starbucks after school ;)  
_

Who the hell asks a person out like that? Flipping the note over I see some kind of messy handwriting.

_-Just Playing the Game. _

I sigh of course Percy. What the actual hell. I sat and stared at the note for over ten minutes. When my phone beeps. I pick up my iPhone and check it it's a schedule change for the 2nd half of the 1st semester. They send it to everyone even if your schedule doesn't change. I sigh and look at it the only thing that changed was my 7th period class going from Orchestra to Theater. I had to change my elective because building design elective was filled up so they put me in orchestra for the first half of first semester and now I transferred to theater. I re-looked at the note then pulled my calendar up in my phone. I click on the add new event and scheduele the time for after school. I click on done and the notification pops up.

_New Event Added_

_Time: 2:30-3:00_

_Event: Date with Percy _

**AN- Shoutout time! **

**UNKNOWN- Yes I totally understand and thanks so much I'm glad you like the story! (=**

**Nazneen- Thanks for loving the story review for this chapter and tell me what you think! ;) **


	3. Break My Heart

**AN- Hey guys I'm back! I am so glad that you guys liked my last chapter I am really hoping you will also like this chapter! Okay my PJO Readers enjoy!**

_I heard your a player. So let's play a game. Let's sweet talk. Let's Play fight. _

_Let's tell each other good morning and good night every day Let's take walks together. _

_Let's call each other nicknames. Let's go on dates. _

_Let's talk on the phone all night long. Let's hold each other. Let's kiss and hug._

_And whoever falls in love first?_

_Loses._

**Annabeth's POV  
**

At some point this weekend Thalia had come back home, not that I minded that she was out. I woke up Monday morning conciously looking around my room to make sure I was in my apartment not Percy's. I looked at my grey comforter and sheets then looked around my room. A warm comforting feeling washed over me knowing that I was in my room. I didn't care if it wasn't the blue and white penthouse that Percy lived in, I was perfectly fine with my grey room that had sketches of buildings on every wall. I checked the time seeing as it was 6:45 I got up and got changed. I put on a grey t-shirt that had a owl on it and white skinny jeans with grey low cut converse. I pulled my golden curls into a ponytail. After getting fed up trying to fix the one curl that wouldn't stay tied in the ponytail I let it stay loose and out of the ponytail.

I walked into the kitchen waving a quick hello to Thalia then departing from the kitchen. I never had time to eat breakfast so I usually grabbed a apple from the school cafeteria. I made a left turn and kept walking only 3 blocks left til I got to the high school. Walking to high school wasn't all that hard it was good exercise so I just went with it. About 10 minutes later I arrived at my school. I walked in heading straight to my locker to get an early start on the day. I checked my phone, only 3 minutes until the bell rang. I put my combination in _3-7-21 _I felt the locker click open and I looked inside. My locker was well organized I had everything stacked and divided by subject in the order in which I had the class. I also had everything color coded. For example if it had anything to do with homework I drew a line with a red highlighter across the top of the assignment. My notes for all classes were also color coded with a specific order. I reached in to grab all my things for 1st period when the bell rang. I grabbed all my assignments and notes and headed to first period with Mrs. Dodds.

**-Line Break-**

By the time it was lunch I was absolutely starving. I walked down the carpeted hallways holding my binder between my forearm and chest. At the fast pace I was walking at my curls bounced. I turned the hallway into the cafeteria waling out to the courtyard. I sat down at one of the cool stone tables and unpacked my lunch. I looked around and sighed. I was alone at a lunch tabled in high school. I almost could hear Thalia's nagging voice in my head. _Annabeth your young and beautiful, but you choose to just stay in and study._ Thalia is my best friend but she feels I should 'get out' more and socialize. I always tell her it's not that I can't make friends, but I need to focus on studying get through high school then get out of New York. I can be rebellious. I was rebellious when I believed in love. That's until I realized that love wasn't real. You only get hurt, it's all a game. Your either the game the player or the pawn. It hurts and there's no such thing as love. I realized that this time I was playing the game again this time though I intended on winning. I was going to be as rebellious as I needed to be. No matter what this time I was winning. I took a bite out of my salad. Thinking back to Thalia. Oh, how she would disapprove. Percy was a player and Thalia being older than me had always tried to protect me. My thoughts kept racing going back and forth from Thalia to playing the game and back to Percy. Somehow every thought ended with Percy and I didn't know why. I tried to think of something completely different but it always went back to Percy. I opened up my Biology textbook I had a test tomorrow and I didn't know the material as well as I wanted to, meaning I couldn't exactly recite it in my sleep. I took another bite out of my Gorgonzola chicken salad. Setting my mind to study mode I concentrated intently.

**-Line Break-**

By the time 7th period had rolled around I was so excited. We were having a field trip to go to The Museum of National History. I was practically buzzing with excited when I unlocked my locker. I replaced my Language Arts textbook and binder into the 6th period slot of my locker. I then grabbed the black theater binder from the 7th period slot in my locker. I practically skipped to class with a smile on my face. I walked into the auditorium to find the teacher, Mrs. Beckem a tall skinny lady with short brown hair and hazel eyes, welcoming kids into the room. I walked up to the front of the stage staring in awe at the bright lights and the wood, feeling it I could tell it was cherry wood. It was just so...grand. I walked over to the red fold-able seats taking a seat in the front so I could hear any important information loud and clear.

"Omg! Percy is that you? Wow I didn't even know that you took theater!" I heard the school's most popular girl Rachel Dare talking. Wait... I flipped my head around resulting in my blond curls practically hitting me in the face.

"Percy?!" I screeched. What Percy was in this class? No way. It wasn't until Percy came sauntering over that I realized I had screeched Percy's name out loud and very loud. I turned my head back to the stage hoping that there was anyway possibly that he wouldn't come over to me. But of course the fates hated me and soon enough Percy was sitting next to me. I looked away to met with emerald green eyes that were staring at me from across the auditorium. Rachel was glaring at me her red hair frizzed out as if it were reflecting her anger. Great just great.

"Hey sweetheart." Percy whispered in my ear.

"Don't ever call me that." I snapped back at him. He smirked at me.

"Aw. Don't act like that baby." He said feigning hurt. I just glared at him. He glared back raising a challenging eyebrow. We were having a intent staring contest when Mrs. Beckem started speaking. I immediately turned my head to her standing on the stage, not wanting to miss anything important I pull out a piece of paper and pen to write notes. I also grab a highlighter and start making my key at the top of my paper. Yellow for vocabulary words, Red for important events, Blue for anything involving internet, Green for any needed supplies and so on.

"Nerd." Percy coughed next to me. I rolled my eyes and continued making my key.

"Hello class! I am Mrs. Beckem your theater teacher. I hope we can all get along in my room. Anyways this semester we will be working on Musical theater! Yay! Musical theater is my favorite because we get to hear everyone's individual voices. So this week is open mic week you may come up and showcase your voice so I can hear each of your individual voices and I can grade you for this unit. Okay let's get started! Anyone want to go first?" I looked around the room. I usually was first to raise my hand for anything academic. I had been told by Thalia that I had a good voice, and even though I had promised to be more rebellious I only wanted that to go for the game only be more rebellious for the game. If it didn't involve the game I could still stay academic and not rebellious.

"Oh. It looks like we have a volunteer!" Mrs. Beckem said cheerfully. Who in their right mind would stand up first in front of practically the whole school to sing. I looked around the room not able to find the mysterious volunteer.

"Okay class I expect you to give Mr. umm excuse me sir what's your name?"

"Jackson. Percy Jackson." He corrected. Of course only Percy would go up there to sing first.

"Yes everybody be a polite audience and give Mr. Jackson here your full attention." Mrs. Beckem walked off the stage. Percy grinned.

"This one goes out to a certain blonde headed beauty." He said looking directly at me and winking. I swear I heard every blonde girl in the room swoon. I just glared at Percy. I can hear some kind of pop kind music start in the background. Percy begins singing.

_So you're the girl_  
_ I heard the rumor_  
_ You got the boys wrapped around your finger_  
_ Such a sweet heartbreaker_  
_ If you're the game, I wanna be a player_

He jumps off the stage shaking his black hair out of his eyes.

_Why don't you break my heart_  
_ Make it hurt so bad_  
_ Come on give it your best_  
_ Nothing less, I insist, _  
_ I want it just like that_  
_ Why don't you break my heart_  
_ It sounds good to me_  
_ Do it over again, again, again_  
_ You're just what I need_  
_ Why don't you break my heart_  
_ Yeah, break it_

He comes up to me and twirls one of my golden curls around his finger. I cross my arms across my chest and glaring. He grabs the arms of my seat with both his hand and moves died to side to the beat of the music while singing the next lyrics.

_Stare me down, intimidate me_  
_ Oh baby please you'll never break me_  
_ Bring it on, cause I can take it_  
_ You're so cool, the way you play it_  
_ Oh, you can do whatever you like_  
_ It's alright with me_

He raises a challenging eyebrow his hands still on my seat.

_Why don't you break my heart_  
_ Make it hurt so bad (so bad)_  
_ Come on give it your best_  
_ Nothing less, I insist, _  
_ I want it just like that (just like that)_  
_ Why don't you break my heart (oh)_  
_ It sounds good to me_  
_ Do it over again, again, again_  
_ You're just what I need_

He picks my arm up forcing me to stand up. I pull my wrist a way and turn to sit back down, but he grabs it pulling me in and twirling me around. He twirls me out then bringing me back in he wraps his arm around me. Then he let's go running back onto the stage.

_Why don't you break my heart, yeah _  
_ Break it, break it_  
_ Yeah_

He does a back flip off the stage landing perfectly on his feet.

_Why don't you break my heart (yeah)_  
_ Make it hurt so bad (hurt so bad)_  
_ Come on give it your best_  
_ Nothing less, I insist, _  
_ I want it just like that (just like that)_  
_ Why don't you break my heart (oh yeah)_  
_ It sounds good to me_  
_ Do it over again, again, again_  
_ You're just what I need (yeah)_

He twirls me once more. He then pulls me back pressing our chests close together. He looks into my eyes before he sings the last lyrics.

_Why don't you break my_  
_ Why don't you break my_  
_ Why don't you break my heart_  
_ Yeah _

He dips me at the last note looking directly into my eyes. He lets go then runs back up to the stage grinning widely. Mrs. Beckem comes up on stage standing up next to Percy.

"Wow Mr. Jackson that was a very emotional performance. Bravo! Bravo!" Mrs. Beckem congratulates Percy. I stand there dumbfounded at what he just did. I sit back down in my seat. Oh he was good. Too good. I knew we were playing but what was that? He was playing dirty. If he wanted to play that way well so could I. Percy came and sat down next to me as soon as the bell rang. I started packing up my stuff.

"So what did you think Chase?" He said with a huge grin on his face. I glared at him.

"Well played Jackson." I said coldly.

"I know." He smirked "Try and top it Chase." He turns on his heel and walks out the door. Damn right I'll top it. Fine he wanted to play dirty, but if he thought I couldn't beat him at his own game he had another thing coming. I grab my stuff angrily and head to my locker and open it grabbing all my homework assignments for the day. I am closing my locker door when I notice the school is buzzing more than normal on a Monday. I walk through the halls when I catch a piece of a conversation. I listen to the rest of the school catching pieces of information.

"Woah Percy and Annabeth?"

"She rejected him at first!"

"Has Percy Jackson met his match?"

"Has The Percy Jackson gotten whipped?"

"He just sat next to her!"

"He sang to her! Practically serenaded her!"

My eavesdropping was interrupted with a beep from my phone I pulled it out of my pocket and reading it.

_New Event Added_

_Time: 2:30-3:00_

_Event: Date with Percy _

I sighed in frustration hoisting my backpack on my shoulder and walking to Starbucks. Percy Jackson was about to get a piece of my mind.

**AN- Okay guys I updated early for you guys! This story has 31 follows yay! That means so much guys! Anyway next chapter be expecting the date and Annabeth starts to get more into the game soon I promise! Review and tell me what you guys thought! (=**


	4. First dates

**IMPORTANT AN-Okay guys I just wanted to say that the song lyrics that I post in the story have a lot to do with the story and how I pull it together. I myself skip over any song lyrics in the story not finding them important, but trust me the lyrics in here are important and really pull the story together. Also I'm going to start posting the song that I took the lyrics from if you ever want to hear the song. So if you guys didn't read the lyrics in the last chapter please go back and re-read it so you can see kind of how it comes together. Okay sorry for the rambling.  
**

**Now the moment you have all been waiting for... *drum roll* THE FIRST DATE! YAY! And to top it all off I decided to do this one in Percy's POV just to give it a shot... probably going to be one of the only chapter in his POV anyway on to the story!  
**

_I heard your a player. So let's play a game. Let's sweet talk. Let's Play fight. _

_Let's tell each other good morning and good night every day Let's take walks together. _

_Let's call each other nicknames. Let's go on dates. _

_Let's talk on the phone all night long. Let's hold each other. Let's kiss and hug._

_And whoever falls in love first?_

_Loses._

**Percy's POV**

I cannot believe her. She was playing the game and not only that but she had the guts to actually tell me_ her _rules. No. no. no. Definitely not. _Nobody_ played my game except me. I was the player and every player has a game. I had played it so many times it was only nature. It would have still been nature if Annabeth hadn't come waltzing in here like she was the game and I was just a player. I wasn't just any player I am _the _player. I just had to treat her like another pawn. Another girl played, another game won, another pawn tossed away. That was how it worked, and that's how I had to play Annabeth to win, just like an other girl. Except that was just it. She wasn't just any other girl she was Annabeth. She was cunning and intelligent. She made up her own rules to my game and she even had me playing it. Annabeth Chase was the challenge in the game. It's like when your playing Monopoly and your winning only to find yourself bankrupt and another player has your money. Suddenly the rules change and it's like your playing a different game. She thought she could beat him at his own game. She thought she could waltz right in and make up the rules. Well this was my game and just like every other game I've played I was the player and Annabeth Chase was simply just another pawn.

**-Line Break-**

I drove in my Prius to the Starbucks right across from our school. I pulled into the parking lot staring at the front of the store. It was like any other Starbucks with the large glass windows, the walls painted a light tan each wall bearing the Starbucks logo. I look around Starbucks the parking lot surprisingly I was the only car there. Hmm everyone else must have somewhere to be I thought to myself. I decided to sit and wait for Annabeth simply because I didn't want to go inside as the only customer there. I sat at the steering wheel drumming a fingers on the padded leather of my arm rest. I looked down at my clothes deciding to take into consideration what I was wearing out of sheer boredom. I had on dark jeans and a dark green v-neck with a leather jacket. I also had on simple black and white converse. I started randomly flipping through radio stations letting my ADHD out of it's normal cage where it was hidden from the world just like my dyslexia. If anyone knew I had either of these my popularity would go down faster than I could say 'High School'. My eyes wandered around the inside of the store and parking lot wondering why people weren't here, when I spotted a head of blonde flirting with the coffee barrista. Annabeth. I sighed and walked inside. When I saw Annabeth flirting I felt this fiery hotness at the bottom of my stomach I waved it off as hunger and approached Annabeth. I walked up to her until I was right behind her. She still didn't notice I was there as I leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Hey baby." I whispered my hot breath touching her neck. She swooped around sending her blonde curls flying.

"You're late." She deadpanned. I smiled sheepishly scratching my neck.

"Sorry?" She rolled her eyes. " Are you guys... you know... together?" The coffee guy asked. He looked half disappointed that Annabeth was taken and half hopeful. Annabeth gave my a questioning look. I grinned putting my arm around Annabeth's shoulder I answered.

"We are together." I took a moment to relish the shock that spread across Annabeth's face.

"So if you don't mind. My _girlfriend _and I would like to order." I said stressing the word girlfriend. The guy's face reddened.

"Yeah, yeah of course. What would you like?" After Annabeth and I ordered and got our drinks, which only took about 3 minuted because we were the only ones in here, Annabeth and I took a seat at a booth across from each other. As soon as we sat down Annabeth got onto me.

"What was that? What the hell were you thinking?!" She whisper yelled across the table.

"Well that guy was looking at you like you were a piece of bacon or something so I was just being gentlemanly." I said nonchalantly.

"No. I meant at school. Why were you serenading...me?" I looked at my hands nonchalantly.

"I was just playing the game..." I put my hadn down and looked her straight in the eyes whispering. "After all you should know you were the one who made it up in the first place." Annabeth looked shocked obviously not expecting my answer, I let a smirk play on my face. Annabeth glared and sipped he coffee on silence. I don't know how she did it but she didn't break her glare once the whole time we drank coffee. It was as if we were having a silent argument. Thinking that we were done here I stood up dusting imaginary dust of my hands. I walked to the trash can throwing away my empty cup. I turned on my heel.

"You can't possibly beat me at my own game Chase." I smirked. "Thanks for trying, but this is a game for the big kids only," I walked up to her and whispered in her ear. "Because you couldn't handle me." Aww yeah! Percy Jackson was on fire today! First the song now this! I was starting this game strong and I was going to end it strong too. I smirked, turning my head I prepared to walk out of Starbucks holding the victory of the day in my hand. I turned my head, but felt a pain in the back of my raven locks. I turned to find Annabeth smirking. She pulled m head down and stood on her tippy toes whispering into my ear.

"Better watch your back Jackson. Haven't you heard I run this game. You don't ever win, because when Annabeth Chase does revenge you will never forget it." And with that she turned on her heels and walked right out of the restaurant leaving me standing there with my mouth wide open in shock.

**AN- To short? Maybe I'm sorry, but I'll try and update later this week. Hope you enjoyed! Review!  
**


	5. Let's Be Friends

**AN- So guys I've been getting a lot of reviews saying that I'm copying the story 'Playing the Player' by Burst of Iridescent. Well I'm writing this to assure you that I'm not. Copying someone else's story is wrong and it's plagirism I know that it's bad which is why I would never ever do it. I have not read that story yet nor did I know that that story existed. So right here right now I am plesging to you that I won't read Playing the Player until this story is finished and that every single thing that is in this story is 100% my original ideas. I would never copy anyone's story much less a writer that is probably better than me. So please I hope you believe me. If you want more proof PM me and I will give you the full story on how I came up with this story and future chapters to come. Okay I know that it would be wrong to copy someone else's story that's why I would never do it. Thank you. **

**So to my lovely readers everyone this chapter has some lyrics in it so pay attention! Love you guys! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO**

**Annabeth's POV  
**

It had been a day after our date. One day. I was still trying to get over how rebellious I had been. I hadn't acted like that in awhile and it felt good. It felt good to have Percy wrapped around my finger. My rebellious streak was back, but my original promise still remained. The rebellion only came out in purposes for the game, other than that I was regular, nerdy, Annabeth. Watch out Percy Jackson there's a new player in town and she doesn't plan on losing.

**-Line Break-**

I walked down the halls towards my locker. The school was in semi-buzz from yesterday's events. Some thought that Percy was jut being a player, others thought he had met his match and some even thought that we were a item. I swing my locker door open sliding out my theater books with ease. The day had been pretty uneventful. Since yesterday's huge escapade I had decided to keep it on the down low and avoid Percy. It wasn't all that hard I only had one class with him and that was theater other than that I just waltzed past his table at lunch and whisked myself int the courtyard. There had been a few times where I had slipped resulting in me shooting glances at him in the hall way only to find that he was chatting with his friends. It was interesting though, to see how his eyes lit up when he smiled or was talking to his friends. He was part of the 3 most popular boys in school Jason Grace, Nico DiAngelo, and Percy Jackson. All of them were captain of something and all of them were strikingly good looking in some way. Jason with blond hair and blue eyes was known as the popular good boy even though every girl threw themselves at him he was an all around nice guy. Jason is captain of the basketball team and linebacker for the foot ball team. Nico who isn't all that into sports was the captain of director and management meaning he booked all the games and directed the school plays I wasn't sure how he was popular, but tons of girls described him as mysterious and broody so he was pretty up there. Then there was Percy with his dark hair and sea green eyes he was attractive, but his reputation was simple School Playboy. He was captain of the school's swim team on the basketball team and quarterback for the football team. Nobody knew why the three of them were at some public high school like Goode High when all three of them could go to some prestigious prep school. I mean they sure as hell could deserve it, their father's were head of the three biggest companies in the world to mention the three richest companies in the world. Nobody asked them why though because really who was going to stand up to the three most popular boys in the school? That's right... No One.

**-Line Break-**

I waltzed into Theater taking a seat in the front like always. I opened up my binder pulling out a sheet of paper and a pen so that I would be ready to take notes. I looked up on the giant stage to see a bright yellow sign with blur writing on it.

_Open Mic today! Put all binders under your seat._

I sigh putting my paper and pen away and sliding the binder under my seat. I lean back in my seat just as the tardy bell rings. Mrs. Beckem walks up the front of the stage.

"Hello class. Welcome to open mic week. Each one of you will come up and perform for a grade so I know where each of you are in vocal training." She pulls out a brown clipboard and slides on her glasses.

"So far only one person has gone in this class Mr. Percy Jack-" A metal door slides open and closes with a loud bang. The class turns their heads to see none other than Percy Jackson with his arm around Rachel Dare.

"Sorry Mrs. B we were late because Rach forgot her lip gloss sorry." He says still holding Rachel close to him with one arm.

"That's quite alright. Now just take a seat." Percy and Rachel shuffle to the seat right next to me.

"As I was saying. The only performer who has gone up is Mr. Jackson. Is their anyone who wants to volunteer to come up?" I look over at Percy and Rachel giggling with one another. Is he serious right now? They are ruining the class for everyone with their talking. I feel a burning sensation at the bottom of my stomach like my stomach is mixing hot lava. I don't know what it is, but I don't like it. It's time to be rebellious show Percy that he's no the only one who can play the game. My hand shoots up.

"Ooh. Ms. Chase? You would like to try?" I nod.

"Well then. Come on up." I walk up to the stage and smooth down my outfit. I'm wearing my grey converse with grey jeans and a white and grey striped v-neck. It's one of my favorite outfits, but at the moment I feel like anything else would be better. The churning lava turns into angry butterflies flying into lava I don't know how, but it's interesting. I close my eyes and breath letting my rebellious streak show. I promised I wouldn't let it out unless it was for the game... but technically this is for the game. I nod over to Mrs. Beckem and the music starts. I look Percy dead in the eyes and start singing.

Hey, what's your name?  
I think I like you. Come a little closer now.  
Wait, what'd you say? Is that your girlfriend?  
Think I'll be turning that around.

I point at him and make a motion for him to come closer, then point at Rachel and mock shock. He looks amused and a bit startled. I smirk. Jumping off the stage I start walking towards him.

_Don't you wanna?_  
_ Don't you wanna? _  
_ Don't you wanna know, what it would feel like?_

I'm close to him now. I send him a wink and stand right in front of him.

_Let's be friends so we can make out._  
_ You're so hot let me show you around._  
_ I see what I want and I wanna play._  
_ Everyone knows I'm getting my way._  
_ It doesn't matter what you say._  
_ I'm knocking you down, down, down._  
_ I'm knocking you down, down, down._  
_ I'm knocking you down._

He smirks about to grab my wrist and twirl me, but I turn my heel and wink at some random guy before returning to the stage.

_Hey, let me flip though the pages to something outrageous._  
_ Potentially maybe it could be more. _  
_ But don't get your hopes up, first let's just hook up._  
_ Maybe you'll be what I'm looking for._  
_ Don't you wanna? _  
_ Don't you wanna?_  
_ Don't you wanna know, what it would feel like?_

I put my hands out as if asking a question a shrugging at the same time. I flip off the stage before singing the chorus.

_Let's be friends so we can make out._  
_ You're so hot let me show you around._  
_ I see what I want and I wanna play._  
_ Everyone knows I'm getting my way._  
_ It doesn't matter what you say._  
_ I'm knocking you down, down, down._  
_ I'm knocking you down, down, down._  
_ I'm knocking you down._

I grab his wrist pulling him up the stage leaving a startled and angry Rachel. He's standing on the stage and walking towards me with a smirk before he boxes me against the wall. I push my hand against his chest pushing him back.

_You got my permission._  
_ Don't need no admission._  
_ Cause I'm on a mission._  
_ You got my attention._  
_ There's no need to mention._  
_ The way... _  
_ The way you feel._  
_ Cause you're in my vision._  
_ I need a decision._  
_ So take a position._  
_ There's no need to question._  
_ My every intention._  
_ Cause this..._  
_ Cause this is real._

I've pushed him all the way against the wall. My hand is still on his chest.

_Let's be friends so we can make out._  
_ You're so hot let me show you around._  
_ I see what I want and I wanna play._  
_ Everyone knows I'm getting my way._  
_ It doesn't matter what you say._  
_ I'm knocking you down, down, down. (Cause were young)_  
_ I'm knocking you down, down, down. (Let's have fun [x2])_  
_ I'm knocking you down, down, down. (Cause were young)_  
_ I'm knocking you down, down, down. (Let's have fun [x2])_

I smirk and raise a challenging eyebrow. Pulling his face down I sing the last of he chorus.

_Let's be friends so we can make out._  
_ You're so hot let me show you around._  
_ I see what I want and I wanna play._  
_ Everyone knows I'm getting my way._  
_ It doesn't matter what you say._  
_ I'm knocking you down, down, down._  
_ I'm knocking you down, down, down._  
_ I'm knocking you down. _

I turn on my heel and walk out the door just as the bell rings leaving a startled Percy and a angry Rachel. I'm at my locker shoving things into my backpack not able to wipe the grin of my face. Point Annabeth. I think. I zip my backpack shut when I hear a slam right next to my ear. I whip around only to land with my head banged up into the lockers. The hell? I think to myself. I see a shadow hovering over me and my grin drops when I am met with Percy's smirk. He puts his forearms on either side of me as I try to ignore the uncomfortable proximity between our faces. He leans right up next to my ear.

"So how bout it Chase. Let's be friends." I stare at him in shock as he grins and walks away. Annabeth Chase always has a plan and she always outsmarts the other. Percy is a spur of the moment kind of guy yet he had backfired her plan and blown it up right in her face. I sighed as I softly banged the back of my head against the lockers. Point Percy.

**So what did you guys think? I hope you liked it! (= Thanks! Until next time byeeeee! **


	6. A Percy Jackson kind of walk (Pt 1)

**AN- So guys you get two updates a day apart from each other! Like woah coolest author everrrr! Lol no jk. But I love you guys so much I updated super fast. Yay! Lol I hope you guys enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO**

_I heard your a player. So let's play a game. Let's sweet talk. Let's Play fight. _

_Let's tell each other good morning and good night every day Let's take walks together. _

_Let's call each other nicknames. Let's go on dates. _

_Let's talk on the phone all night long. Let's hold each other. Let's kiss and hug._

_And whoever falls in love first?_

_Loses._

**Annabeth's POV  
**

The rest of the week passed a bit uneventfully. It was coming close to mid-terms so the whole school had put the rumors on hold to cram for the upcoming tests. Percy and I had both refrained from doing much due to the fact that I was in all honors and Percy wasn't. In theater Percy had been showing up more and more with Rachel around his arm. Mrs. Beckem had turned our theater class into a study period to cram for mid-terms. Most students took advantage of the time. Except Percy and Rachel who annoyingly giggled all the time it made me feel the burning fire in my stomach each time, I guess I just got frustrated each time because they disrupted everyone. It was quite annoying and I didn't see how the others acted as if they weren't bothered by it.

**-Line Break-**

It's Friday the weekend before mid-terms. I neatly arrange my books in my backpack. I decide to also throw in a blank notebooks for future reference materiel in case we re-cover the materiel on finals. I sling my backpack over my shoulder getting into the zone. When I get into the zone it means a full weekend of studying. No interruptions. No music. Minimal bathroom and food and water trips. It's usually how I work at my highest. I mean I really don't _have _to get into the zone every time there was a test. I mean I could pass with a perfect 100% without getting into the the zone, but I did anyway. On weekends that I volunteered myself to get in the zone Thalia usually screams at me to get out and be social. Thalia is a motherly/ older sisterly figure to me. Thalia is a fairly well known girl. Her black hair and piercing blue eyes make her one of the more attractive Senior's her attitude and punk rock theme of clothing make her quite well known through out Goode High. All around she's a well known girl. She's one of those people who could very easily tip the scales of being popular. Thalia and I lived in the same apartment. I loved living with Thalia because we both made up for each other's flaws. But now Thalia was with Luke and we were no longer able to spend the amount of team we usually got together. Not that I minded I mean Luke was a great guy almost like an older brother to me, but I just wish that I didn't miss Thalia so much.

**-Line Break-**

I walk to my apartment since I can't afford a car. I walk across the tan and red diamond patterened floor to the elevators, making sure to send the lady at the Main Office a quick glare. I climb into the elevator pushing the 3rd story button and riding up to my apartment. I walked down the hall to my apartment and unlock the door.

"Thals I'm ho-" I'm stopped short to find a neon note on the counter.

_Hey Annie,_

_Luke and I are out this weekend. We should be back late Sunday night. Good Luck on mid-terms and go hang out with some friends. Don't go into 'zombie mode'! _

_Love,_

_Thalia_

I had the whole apartment to myself. I sighed deciding to go for a lazy evening I changed into some navy sweats and a maroon t-shirt that say Goode High Freshman Matheletes. Opening the fridge I warm up some pizza and settle for watching Twisted.

**-Line Break-**

I wake up to the beep of my phone. I unlock my phone rubbing my eyes at the brightness of the screen. I check the time.

_12:00am_

I groggily open up what seems to be a new text.

_Good Morning baby -P_

**Are you serious? -A  
**

_Yep. Come outside your door- P _

I sigh getting up and stretching. I realize how cold it is and grab a hoodie from the coat close then open my door to be met with a bright eyes boy. Percy.

"What are you doing here?" I question irritably still 1/2 a sleep.

"Aww was poor Annie sleeping?" He asks in a mock child voice.

"What do you want Jackson." I snap irritably. He grins with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Take a walk with me."

"Are you crazy it's midnight?!" I whisper shout not wanting to wake the neighbors.

"Midnight in a Friday." Her responds looking quite amused.

"Midnight nonetheless."

"Come on loosen up Chase. We're just taking a walk what harm could it do?" I see the glint in his eyes but I ignore it. I'm already fully awake which meant it would take ages to go back to sleep and I had nothing better to do. I sigh.

"Hold on. Let me grab my shoes." I swear his face lights up like a kid on Christmas day. I walk into my apartment grabbing my socks and lacing up my converse. I walk back outside. Percy grabs my wrists and pulls me along but I stop myslef and him pulling us to a halt.

"Wait. Where are we going?" I ask.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"I'm not moving until you tell me." I say persistently.

"Annabeth. _Come On!"_ He says stressing the words like a child. He starts to pout and I almost give in.

"No. Where are we going." I demand locking my grey eyes with his green. His face instantly brightens and her grins.

"It's a surprise! A good surprise!" He says whisper shouting. I drop my hands to the side.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I say picking through my words carefully. He grabs my wist before grinning and getting that same glint in his eye.

"You wouldn't have come if you didn't trust me." He declares, and just like that we are walking out of the apartment building with my wrist in Percy's hand.

**AN- I know it's a bit of a filler chapter but it needed to happen to drop a few things into place. I know it's a bit short but I updated really fast so I hope you guys liked it! Hope you enjoyed! Review! Thanks!  
**


	7. A Percy Jackson kind of walk (Pt 2)

**AN- Hey guys look I'm sorry, but I'm just not feeling this story anymore. I feel like I've lost my touch and that it's just not good. It hurts to be flamed. I'm sorry =(  
**

**.**

**Lol Psych! I'm Just kidding you guys should have seen your face! (virtually of course) I am just kidding you guys I have literally fallen in love with this story and the support I have on it is amazing! I love you guys! Talking in all seriousness though it does hurt to be flamed by people but the good reviews make up for it! Thank you my lovely readers on to the chapter. **

_I heard your a player. So let's play a game. Let's sweet talk. Let's Play fight. _

_Let's tell each other good morning and good night every day Let's take walks together. _

_Let's call each other nicknames. Let's go on dates. _

_Let's talk on the phone all night long. Let's hold each other. Let's kiss and hug._

_And whoever falls in love first?_

_Loses._

**Annabeth's POV**

"Percy where are we going?" I asked in all honesty I was a bit weary of going somewhere with Percy Jackson. I mean who wouldn't?

"Calm down Annabeth. We're just taking a walk..." A pause "Like all couples." He finishes. My eyes widen in shock. He's leading the game so strongly I need a way to get back at him.

"So Ms. Chase what would you like to eat because I am quite hungry." He said hooking elbows with me as we rode the elevator downstairs.

"Somewhere to eat?! Are you insane Percy it's midnight nothing is open!" I exclaimed. He led me out into the lobby towards the door.

"Sweetheart. This is New York everything is open at midnight." He led me outside and I gasped. I lived in New York but honestly I had never seen it in full darkness. I had a full scheduele in bed by 9:30 no later and there was only a window in Thalia's room so I didn't exactly go and look at the lights. I stared at them mesmerized bright lights sprinkled the city like the sun had hit it. Every restaurant was open 24 hours. Percy was right this was New York at night and it couldn't be anymore amazing. I'm snapped out of my trance by Percy singing next to me.

_"These streets will make you feel brand new_  
_ Big lights will inspire you_  
_ Let's hear it for New York"_ He's grinning and it's evident in his singing.

_"New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of_  
_ There's nothin' you can't do_  
_ Now you're in New York" _I sing a long mixing up the chorus. Percy laughs then turns with my elbow hooked in his.

"Let's go get some food. I'm starved."

**-Line Break-**

We end up at some rickety old stand that's selling pizza. Percy buys himself 5 slices and buys me one. Each slice is huge and i stare in disbelief at the amount of food Percy gets.

"What?" He asks.

"Are there a bunch of giants living in your stomach or something." He laughs sheepishly before grabbing our pizza. I walk over to a bench Percy following behind me. I start eating my pizza tearing off the tip first then tearing the rest off bit by bit with my fingertips. Percy stares at me in disbelief before he does a face palm.

"God Annabeth did you not grow up in New York." He states.

"What's wrong?" I ask irritably. He pulls my wrist away from my pizza and i pull it out of his grasp.

"What do you think your doing exactly?" I ask quite annoyed. He grins childishly dragging me along with him. We stop next to one of the trashcans that dot the park.

"Now what." I glare at him.

"We eat." He smiles. I glare.

"You dragged me to a trashcan to eat? You do realize a trashcan is one of the most unsanitary equipment in the park." I say matter-of-factly. He sighs.

"Yes Annabeth I know." Then he breaks into a smile. "I am here to teach you how we eat pizza in New York." I look at him expectantly raising my eyebrows.

"What?" He asks. I sigh.

"Continue Percy." I gesture for him to move it a long.

"Oh right. The art of eating pizza in New York." He smile picking up one slice of his pizza. "Usually in New York you eat your pizza at 2am drunk, folded, and over a trashcan. Since we are young adolescents we will not get drunk." I gasp. Putting my hand over my mouth in mock surprise.

"Does Percy Jackson have a gasp, real vocabulary." He glares at me I chuckle and then he continues on.

"Anyways what I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." He glares at me. "The art of eating pizza in New York is a key survival street to living in New York, if you don't know how then you don't belong in New York." He said pointing a finger at me. "But me being the amazing person I am willing to teach you." He takes his pizza in his hands demonstrating while talking. "First grab a slice of pizza and hold the pizza at its crust. Make sure you have a firm hold on your slice, especially for New York style pizza many a group of people will rush by you and one of them will take your pizza and that's bad." He says it in such seriousness I almost forget how silly it is but I listen to him anyway. "Slowly squeeze the edges of the pizza with your fingers. The left and right sides should touch. Once you're satisfied with the degree to which your pizza is folded you lean over the trash can then begin eating." I laugh at how Percy eats his pizza with grease falling everywhere. I grab my slice and it it as instructed. I'm doing quite well and almost halfway don with my slice when I feel a sharp bump to my side. I almost drop my pizza while I'm about to take a bit. I glare at Percy and he grins mischievously. I'm still glaring at him because I almost lost my pizza because of him. I string out a thread of profanities all of which were directed to Percy when I re-direct my attention to my pizza. By the time Percy and I finish our pizza there is grease all over my hands and my fingertip only rule has been broken. We wash our hands before we continue walking.

**-Line Break****-**

"Favorite food?" Percy asks. After we left the park I checked the time only to find that it was 2:30 Percy offered to walk me home considering we live in the same complex on the same floor.  
"Hmm. Favorite food I would have to say New York pizza." We both laugh as we make our way up out of the elevator. "What about you?" I question. "Well Annabeth my favorite food is anything blue." I look at him with a questioning look. He laughs.

"That's a story for another time." He replies. When we arrive at my apartment 321 he stands in front of me. He laugh nervously.

"Well umm... that was fun?" I laugh.

"Yeah it was." I reply softly. He scratches the back of his neck.

"Well okay bye." He says starting to walk away.

"Percy wait!" I yell after him. He turns around.

"Hm?" I walk to wards him and lean up right next to his ear I lean close my lips are a centimeter from his cheek.

"You messed up the lyrics for Empire State of Mind." I whisper in his ear before I walk into my room. When I reach my bed i kick off my shoes and collapse. I get into the covers smiling softly.

Point Annabeth. Took long enough.

**An- So what did you think? Let me know! Review love you guys! (=**


	8. November in New York

**AN- Hey guys what's up! Here's a update for my lovely readers, this one is a bit short but I hope it's enough to tide you over until the next update! Enjoy my lovely readers! xx  
**

_I heard your a player. So let's play a game. Let's sweet talk. Let's Play fight. _

_Let's tell each other good morning and good night every day Let's take walks together. _

_Let's call each other nicknames. Let's go on dates. _

_Let's talk on the phone all night long. Let's hold each other. Let's kiss and hug._

_And whoever falls in love first?_

_Loses._

**Annabeth's POV**

It was Monday. I hated Mondays. It was like waking up all happy just to be shot. I hated Mondays all except the fact that Mathletes met today and no not nerdy weird mathletes but actually the logical ones. We basically solve logical and probability problems making our team one of the most well known around the state. We had won the school championships meaning we were off to District in 2 weeks. I liked Mathletes it was fun and though I was the smartest and none of the problems were all that challenging I had met a new friend in the Drama department. Her name was Piper and she was in the Drama department for hair and make-up which was ironic because she was stunning, but didn't like being on stage. Piper bought out the small bit of girly in me and always updated me on the latest gossip. These past practices had been really intense since there was Districts in 2 weeks we were working hard which meant late practices. It was the end of practice when I walked outside. I usually took the back route of the building back home, because it was shorter so after a quick goodbye to Piper I made my way out. I wrapped around the school finding my way to the basketball court. I took my phone out of my pocket as I walked when I heard a basketball bouncing. I know there are usually basketball players in the basketball court but it was 7pm after hours, so most likely there would be no basketball players. It was also November in New York so it was freezing meaning no you were not supposed to be outside. Nonetheless there was someone. I hid behind the brick wall using it as a shield as I looked for who was playing basketball. I peeked at the other side to see Percy Jackson in a tank top and basketball shorts shooting hoops. I sighed. So far had been a Percy Jackson free day and let me tell you it gets exhausting playing games. I turned facing my back to the wall and leaning my head on the bricks letting my hair catch the static of the bricks. I tried thinking of a plan so he wouldn't see me. I leaned up against the wall shivering. I rubbed my hands over my arms trying to get rid of the goose bumps. I hadn't brought a jacket because it had been 75 degrees this morning, but now it was at a freezing 40 degrees making me regret my decision greatly. I thought of what I should do when I grabbed my cellphone I flipped my phone in my hand while I hoped he had is phone so I could distract him. I grabbed my phone typing a random message to Percy. My plan was pretty good type a message to Percy, he hears the beep, goes to the other side of the court, then I run across the court to the outer gates. I waited for Percy's phone to beep when it finally did I ran across the basketball court. I knew Percy could hear me, but half a mile of running without stretches, was what I was focusing on. I ran faster as the wind whipped through my hair. When I finally reached the outer gates I opened them then started walking so I could catch my breath. I had just got my breath when I felt Percy fall into step with me. I considered running but I was freezing and wearing skinny jeans so that wouldn't end well. Percy came up to me and nudged me.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hi." I replied softly. He laughed and I gave him an incredulous look not knowing what he was laughing at.

"That stunt you pulled back there... that was something." I laughed that time and soon after he joined in it turned into some weird laughing fit that ended with me on the ground and Percy laying down laughing uncontrollably. After we had stopped and got up I changed the topic.

"Why are you walking home with me?" I asked.

"Annabeth it's dark and no matter how 'tough' you are no lady should be walking around at night." He said putting air-quotes around tough.

"Ok." I laughed. I then realized how cold it was and how cold the evening air was as it bit at my skin.

"Here you look cold." Percy stated matter-of-factly while handing me his hoodie.

"I'm fine." I said.

"No take it." He insisted handing me the jacket. I shook my head no I didn't need it, but cheeks, which were red from the cold, deceived me. I took the hoodie smiling at the instant warmth I said. The hoodie was navy blue with white writing that said Yankees on it.

"I love the Yankees!" I said.

"So do I." We laughed as the rest of the walk consisted of several rounds of 20 questions. He walked me all the way back home. When we reached home I turned to Percy making a move to take off the hoodie. He put his hand on my hand and stopped me.

"No, keep it for tonight I'll come get it tomorrow." He said, but I obliged.

"Your going to get cold sweat." I said persistently.

"Annabeth if I were going to get cold sweat it would've happened by now so calm down I'm fine and go inside." He demanded I smiled warmly at his gesture of kindness. I grabbed him pulling us into a hug. I could fell his warm chest on my face in a calming way as he wrapped his arms around me. He smiled warmly while pulling a way.

"Good night." He said genuinely.

"Good night Percy." I replied as I smiled slipping inside and watching his figure retreat form the window.

**AN- I know a bit short but I think this should tide you guys over until the next update. I hope you enjoyed and until next time lovelies!**

**Review! (= **

**-zaynabee10**


	9. Love somebody

**AN- Hey guys what's up? Hope you enjoy this chapter it's an important one! This picks right up from the last chapter 'November in New York' hope you like it! Love you guys! xx  
**

_I heard your a player. So let's play a game. Let's sweet talk. Let's Play fight. _

_Let's tell each other good morning and good night every day Let's take walks together. _

_Let's call each other nicknames. Let's go on dates. _

_Let's talk on the phone all night long. Let's hold each other. Let's kiss and hug._

_And whoever falls in love first?_

_Loses._

**Annabeth's POV**

I had no idea what had just happened, but I had this warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach that I didn't want to slip away. I've had this feeling before, but this time I wanted it to stay not slip away. It felt so wrong but right. It was a feeling that had me on the brink of insanity. I guess that's Percy Jackson, but he's just playing the game.

"Annie! What the hell?" I whipped around finding myself face to face with Thalia.

"Oh. Hey Thalia." I smiled.

"Who was that?" My smile dropped as she continued on. "Was that... Percy Jackson!?" I nodded. "Are you dating him?" She yelled. I didn't know how to answer because technically I was.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked already knowing the answer. Thalia's eyes shone with rage.

"First off he's friends with Jason!" I already knew that story and it was true Jason and Thalia were brother and sister they were good friends when they were younger. Jason was my age and we were friends too but not like him and Thalia they were inseparable. That was until their huge fight. Jason was 14 Thalia was 15 **(AN- Not completely sure about the age difference I admit I made this part up if you are sure about their age difference tell me and I'll change it.) **they got into a huge fight that both of them swore never to talk about. Whenever I had asked Thalia she had waved it off claiming it was so long ago she didn't remember. It was bad it started as one of their petty bro and sis arguments then turned into a full blowout that ended in Thalia walking out and running to her own apartment. They went to the same high school except Jason was in my grade. When they saw each other at school it was if the other never existed.

"Second he's Percy freaking Jackson!" She exclaimed. My blood boiled and before I knew it words just flew out of my mouth.

"Thalia he's not that bad."

"Not that bad?" She scoffed. "He's the school's playboy he'll only hurt you! I'm just trying to protect you!"

"Protect me? Thalia I'm not a damn child I can deal with this myself!" I was in full rage by now and both Thalia and I knew that neither of us were backing down anytime soon.

"Would you're dad want you to do this? No." Her words stung with harshness.

"My dad?! My dad doesn't give a damn he kicked me out."

"Maybe there was reason for that. So you wouldn't go out and date some idiot." She screamed at me.

"Who is this about Percy and I? or Jason?" I knew I had crossed the line bringing up Jason. Her eyes flashed with hurt but she covered it quickly with anger. Thalia was like me we never let our emotions show.

"No! Don't bring Jason into this okay? How dare you mention his name. You messed up Annabeth you mess everything up no wonder your dad kicked you out." I cringed at the mention of my dad.

"I mess everything up?" I laughed un-humorously. "Says the girl who got in a fight with her brother and was to cowardly to face him that she ran away ripping apart her family!" Thalia slammed her fist on the counter in anger.

"At least my family cared when I left." Her words stung and tears threatened to fall from my eyes, but Thalia wasn't done yet. "Don't come crying to me when your _boyfriend_ breaks your heart because I sure as hell won't give a damn." A tear fell from my eye but I had more pride than to let Thalia see me cry. Fuming with anger I ran to my room slamming and locking the door behind me. I searched through my closet pulling on some leather leggings and a black v-neck that had a silver circle on it and in the circle it said 100% Rock N' Roll it was a bit tight but it would suffice. I pulled on my black leather jacket leaving my hair down I then put on my black and white converse then I walked out of my bedroom. I sneaked past Thalia's door finding it closed and she was talking to someone probably Luke. At least she had someone to confide in. I needed to forget. Forget Thalia, Percy, My past, The fight just for now I needed to forget everything. I knew I wasn't going back to the apartment at least not tonight. I wanted to forget everything. I walked out the apartment complex into the cool New York air. The chilly wind bit at my skin as I walked I composed a message to Piper.

**Hey you up? -A**

**Yeah. Bored parents aren't home this week... nothing to do. What's up?-P **

**Wanna go somewhere?- A  
**

**Yeah sure where?-P**

**Meet me at Richard's Bar in 5-A  
**

I felt my phone beep but didn't look at Piper's response as I slipped my phone into my back pocket. I walked 4 blocks to Richards Bar. When I got to the entrance I pulled out my fake ID that I had used when I ran away and I walked into the bar. I looked around the area Richards was a normal bar it had a dance floor that was flooded with people and it had two bar's on either side of the room. The whole place was lit with different colored lights. Going to bars was most definitely not an Annabeth thing especially on a Monday night but right now I needed to forget more than anything. I felt someone tapping my shoulder and I turned around seeing Piper. Piper had always been a 'one of the guys' kind of girl she wasn't into make-up and hair but she was drop-dead gorgeous she had originally tried out for drama club because everyone thought she would be an amazing lead actress but she said she'd rather work on doing make-up and tech stuff back stage. Piper right now was wearing black skinny jeans and converse like me but she was wearing a black tank top with a dark jean vest. Her choppy brown hair was down and her eyes which were always different colors were a deep brown at the moment.

"Thanks for curing my boredom!" She smiled at me. I laughed but I still felt the pain from the earlier events.

"No problem... umm how'd you get in?" I asked with genuine curiosity.

"My dad." She answered simply.

"Your dad?"

"Yeah Tristan McLean." I gasped in pure shock and I'm sure my eyes fell out of my sockets.

"Tristan McLean?! Famous film star?" She laughed at my shock.

"Yes him. So I'm guessing you've never been to a bar before?" She held her hand out. "Come on let's go." I laughed as she walked ahead.

"Okay I'm coming." I walked with her to the bar. I thought back to Thalia's words

_"Annabeth you mess everything up no wonder your dad kicked you out." _

_"At least my family cared when I left." _The words were harsh and they stung. But right now I wasn't thinking just forgetting I was doing something that I had been used to when I ran away from home. Numbing the pain so you couldn't be hurt.

**AN- So I kind of mentioned the Jason Thalia technically brother sister thing hope you liked! Review! Also won't be able to update later this week I'm going to see Maroon 5 so yeaaa! Okay hope you guys enjoyed! Peace out.  
**


	10. Make them Good Girls go Bad

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!- Okay honestly I'm not the kind of author that is super pushy on reviews and follows because honestly they mean a lot to me and I read every review, but I have literally fallen so in love with this story that I haven't been keeping up with how many follows I've had lately so yesterday I went online and I had 111 follows and I was like OMG I REACHED 100 FOLLOWS YAYYYYY! I was so happy that I wanted to update right then but we went out of town to see Maroon 5 to a place with no WiFi and I just got back today. So I a super tired but this meant so much to me that I'm updating today just for you guys! Also very IMPORTANT there will be a POV change in this due to certain reasons so read on. Also there will be important lyrics in this chapter. Okay! Love you guys so much! Read on!  
**

_I heard your a player. So let's play a game. Let's sweet talk. Let's Play fight. _

_Let's tell each other good morning and good night every day Let's take walks together. _

_Let's call each other nicknames. Let's go on dates. _

_Let's talk on the phone all night long. Let's hold each other. Let's kiss and hug._

_And whoever falls in love first?_

_Loses._

**Annabeth's POV**

Piper and I walked over to the bar sitting down on one of the scarlet stools.

"So Annabeth what brings you out here?" I looked up at Piper remembering why I had com out here in the first place. I felt hurt but I had always been one to mask my emotions.

"Oh no reason just wanted to go out." I waved her question off nonchalantly returning my gaze to the menu.

"Really?" She asked uncertainly.

"Yeah why?"

"Nothing It's just that you act like you've never been to a bar before and bars just don't seem like your taste."

"Who says I've never been in a bar before?" I ask her looking into her eyes which were now green.

"No one. It's just that you've been staring at the menu for 10 minutes now and you still haven't ordered." I looked over at her martini that she was sipping. I looked to the bartender and back to Piper, who had one eyebrow raised expectantly at me. I had too much pride to let Piper think I had no idea what to order so I ordered the first thing on the menu.

"Beer." I say to the bartender holding up my hand with 1 finger signaling I only wanted one he nodded then went to get it.

"See," I gestured to the bartender. "I ordered." Piper smiled

"C'mon I have some friends I want you to meet." Piper got up and walked over to the door. "This is Reyna." She gestured to a tall, tan girl with black curly hair.

"Hey." Reyna waved.

"This is Katie." She said gesturing to another girl right next to Reyna **(AN- Not completely sure how Katie looks and for those PJO fans I didn't want to mess up your mental picture of Katie the rest of the descriptions are from the Camp-Half Blood website) **"This is Hazel." She said gesturing to a girl with goldish eyes and cinnamon brown hair. "And this is Juniper." She pointed to a small girl with Amber hair and green eyes.

"So did you hear?" I looked over to the girl talking quickly identifying her as Hazel. "There's a rumor that 'the boys' are doing a dance-off tonight." She grinned.

"Really?" Piper asked.

"Oh yeah," Reyna had answered. "Oh and guess who's going to be leading it Pipes." She started ticking names off on her fingers. "Nico, Percy..." Then all four of the girls sing-songed ganging up on Piper. "Ooh and Jason." They grinned and stepped back just as the tint of red faded from Piper's cheeks. Juniper walked up to me and whispered in my ear.

"Piper has had a huge crush on Jason Grace since Freshman year." She said smiling

"Oh."

"Come on you guys! Let's go grab some drinks!" Hazel said waving us over to the bar.

**-Line Break-**

We had to be drunk.

But of course that wasn't the case. We had only had a few drinks and now we were making our way to the dance floor. Why? You might ask because Piper, Reyna, Juniper, Katie and Hazel all had the amazing idea to challenge the champions of the bar in the dance off. Everyone called them The Demigods consisted of Percy as the lead singer and Jason and his friend Grover in backup, since apparently Nico didn't do the singing thing. They could sing they could dance and they were the best at 'charming the gals' according to the bartender. So now I Annabeth Chase was standing in the corner of the dance floor waiting for Percy to make the first move. Since they were the reigning champions they were choosing the song thought I found that illogical considering in most contests the opponents usually chose the song because they needed every advantage they could get, but I chose not to argue.

Some upbeat music started and instantly I knew the song. I saw Percy wearing a Navy v-neck and dark jeans he was also wearing a Navy beanie. When he saw me his face contorted into a mix of confusion and amusement. He was on the stage the spotlight was on him. He looked so natural on stage the light radiating off of him was almost blinding, but this was a competition and just like any other game Annabeth Chase is not going down. Percy jumped off the stage his black leather jacket was thrown to him and he put it on somehow making every girl in the room swoon. He started singing.

_I make them good girls go bad_  
_ I make them good girls go_  
_ Good girls go bad_  
_ Good girls go bad_

Percy walked up to where I was standing he leaned against the bar and winked at me pulling me closer to him.

_I know your type_  
_ Yeah daddy's lil' girl_  
_ Just take a bite_  
_ Let me shake up your world_  
_ Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong_  
_ I'm gonna make you lose control_

He turned to his posse and sang.

_She was so shy_  
_ 'Til I drove her wild_

He jumped onto the bar counter standing up he spread his arms out.

_I make them good girls go bad_  
_ I make them good girls go bad_  
_ You were hanging in the corner_  
_ With your five best friends_  
_ You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist_  
_ I make them good girls go bad_  
_ I make them good girls go_  
_ Good girls go bad_  
_ Good girls go bad_  
_ Good girls go_

He jumped off the counter dusting imaginary dust off of his jacket when he got closer to my friends and I. He looked at me raising one eyebrow challenging me to go on. I put my hand on his chest as if pushing him back.

_I know your type_  
_ Boy you're dangerous_  
_ Yeah you're that guy_  
_ I'd be stupid to trust_  
_ But just one night couldn't be so wrong_  
_ You make me want to lose control_

He pulled my wrist off of him and twirled me into his chest with his arm wrapped around me.

_She was so shy_  
_ 'Til I drove her wild_  
_ I make them good girls go bad_  
_ I make them good girls go bad_

It was my turn to sing I unwrapped myself from Percy and walked to my gang.

_I was hanging in the corner_  
_ With my five best friends_  
_ I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist_

Percy and I both were close to each other now as we sang the chorus together.

_I make them good girls go bad_  
_ I make them good girls go_  
_ Good girls go bad_  
_ Good girls go bad_  
_ Good girls go bad_

Percy's group of guys did a amzing routine with some kind of hip-hop dance style while he sang.

_Oh she got a way with them boys in the place_  
_ Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance_

Percy and I both did back flips resulting in us closer to each other when Piper, Reyna, Juniper, Hazel, and Katie joined me on stage as we did a dance routine trying to see which one of our groups would out do the other.

_And he got a way with them girls in the back_  
_ Actin' like they too hot to dance_

Percy and I started to get closer to each other when he grabbed my wrist and twirled me but I flung my wrist away while he sang.

_Yeah she got a way with them boys in the place_  
_ Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance_

Percy was standing still as I circled around him.

_And he got a way with them girls in the back_  
_ Actin' like they too hot to dance_

We were dancing and twirling just the two of us trying to out do the other as we sang the chorus together

_ I make them good girls go bad_  
_ I make them good girls go_  
_ Them good girls go bad_  
_ Good girls go bad_  
_ I was hanging in the corner_  
_ With my five best friends_  
_ I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist_  
_ I make them good girls go bad_  
_ I make them good girls go bad_  
_ I make them good girls go_  
_ Good girls go bad_  
_ Good girls go bad_  
_ Good girls go_

By the end of the song Percy and I were leaning up against each other trying to catch our breaths. It took me awhile to come down to from the rush of performing, but soon enough I realized how close I was to Percy and I jumped back heading to the bar leaving a confused Percy. I walked to the bar saying 'Hi's' and 'Thank You's' to people who were congratulating me. I sat down at the bar ordering one of their strongest drinks. As I sipped the drink I felt a fiery tingling in my throat it burned but felt so good. I remembered why I came here to forget Thalia and the fight about Percy. Yet Percy shows up. I finish my drink in a matter of seconds trying to numb the pain when I order a second drink. By the time I'm halfway through my 2nd drink the world starts getting blurry and I can barely talk. I can only pick up bits of phrases when I hear someone come up to me. I can't tell who it is until piercing green eyes come into my vision.

"Hey Annabeth good job." It's Percy and he's congratulating me.

"ThanksPercyWowYourEyesArePretty." My words come out in a slur.

"Annabeth are you...drunk?" Percy asks hesitantly. His hair looks shiny and I reach out to pat him on the head while giggling.

"NoSilly. Psh. I'mNotDrunk. IAm 1 million present OKAY!WowYourHairIsSoSoftLikeAPuppy." I giggle.

"Okay I'm going to get you home." Percy says and I feel myself in someone's arms.

"Ahh. I'm flyiiinngg To Infinity and Beyond." I yell. We walk somewhere into cool air.

"No Annabeth I'm carrying you."

"OhYou'reStrongNoWonderYouHaveBigMuscles." I hear him laugh as I lean against a warm chest.

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth was down right drunk. I took her to her apartment when we got there I looked under the mat for her key but it wasn't there. I shook her awake.

"Annabeth?"

"Hmm?" She answered and I just hoped she was sober.

"Where's your key?"

"My key to what?" She answered.

"Your apartment? I need to take you home." She slapped my arm and giggled.

"No silly I can't go back there. I left to forget." Damn it! She wasn't sober yet. What the hell did she drink? I sighed in defeat and walked to my apartment.

"Okay you will stay in my apartment tonight. Okay?" I unlocked the door to my apartment opened it then locked it while holding Annabeth.

"Yayy Sleep Over!" She giggled as I set her on the couch.

"Yeah." I sit down next to her. "So Annabeth why can't you go home tonight." She sits in my lap her head on my chest.

"Hmm?" I repeat my question and she breaks out in tears whiled she clutches my shirt.

"...fight...roomate." That's all I make out when she starts sobbing louder into my shirt.

"Shh. It's okay. What was your fight about?" I whisper while petting her hair. She stops crying and looks at me then tears stream down her face again except this time instead of holding my shirt she's punching me.

"...All your fault...Percy...It's all your fault...You did this..." I sit there letting her take her anger out. Soon enough Annabeth stops crying and all I can hear a little sniffles every now and then. Her heartbeat slows down until she's fast asleep. I listen to her steady heartbeat and before I know it I'm asleep too.

**AN- Hey I hope you liked this chapter it's a bit longer so yay! Okay Review! Love you guys! **


	11. Catch Me

**AN- Hey guys I know I haven't updated in forever but I just wanted to say a few things okay so I'm going to start doing shoutouts to people who review if you want a shout out just ask I'm always happy to do them to anyone! and I want to start dedicating chapters to people because you guys are literally the best! Also if you have any questions put them in your review and I can PM you. Alright thanks guys hope you like the POV for this one ;)  
**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO:**

**demigodclovelytwiheart- Ahhh OMG I hope you don't go insane lol! Thanks for the support means a lot. Lots of love -zaynabee10**

**Jake Wolf- For always reviewing all the time on almost every chapter! Your reviews are really cool and make my day I love how you look at the story in different perspectives. Thanks for the support. Lots of love! -zaynabee10**

_I heard your a player. So let's play a game. Let's sweet talk. Let's Play fight. _

_Let's tell each other good morning and good night every day Let's take walks together. _

_Let's call each other nicknames. Let's go on dates. _

_Let's talk on the phone all night long. Let's hold each other. Let's kiss and hug._

_And whoever falls in love first?_

_Loses._

**Percy's POV**

Pain.

I woke up the next morning with a sharp pain in my left arm. I fluttered my eyes open trying to grasp focus on the world around me, my head was spinning and I had a slight headache. I shifted my position trying to figure what was causing my pain. Once the world came into focus I turned my head to my left arm to see what was causing the pain. I was met with a mouthful of blond hair. The events from last night came back to my memory as I saw Annabeth lying on my arm.

_-Flashback Recap-_

_"Annabeth?"_

_"Hmm?" She answered and I just hoped she was sober._

_"Where's your key?"_

_"My key to what?" She answered._

_"Your apartment? I need to take you home." She slapped my arm and giggled._

_"No silly I can't go back there. I left to forget." Damn it! She wasn't sober yet. What the hell did she drink? I sighed in defeat and walked to my apartment._

_"Okay you will stay in my apartment tonight. Okay?" I unlocked the door to my apartment opened it then locked it while holding Annabeth._

_"Yayy Sleep Over!" She giggled as I set her on the couch._

_-End of Recap-_

I got up from the couch careful not to wake Annabeth up. Luckily I was at the end of the couch. I grabbed a pillow and replaced my arm with it. I remembered how drunk she was. I put the pillow under her head and instantly the feeling started to come back to my arm. I shifted my position, but me being whom I am miscalculated the distance of the couch and ended up on the floor. My wrist instantly flew trying to break fall but it twisted wrong and hit the floor. I groaned at the pain in my wrist while my mind raced with profanities. I looked over to Annabeth to see her still sleeping. I tried to get up, but was stopped by the pain that shot through my wrist.

"Shit!" I cursed as I fell back down. My head whipped to the side as Annabeth stirred in her sleep. I got up with my other wrist heading towards my room. I entered my room then took a right to my bathroom. I opened up the cabinets searching for a first-aid kit. When I found one I opened it up and checked out my wrist. Luckily it was just a sprain so I wrapped it in a waterproof brace. I looked in the mirror turning my arm to make sure had wrapped it right, looking into he mirror I saw how bad I looked. My hair was matted down and tangled with sweat, my shirt smelled like beer which was odd considering I only had like one drink last night, My breath smelled slightly of beer too. I decided to take a shower. I turned the hot water on and watched the steam roll out in puffs. I walked back into my room grabbing some maroon sweats that said 'Goode High Basketball team' and on my right led it had 'Jackson #21" written down the leg. I took my clothes off throwing them on the floor before I climbed into the shower. Once I got out I wrapped a towel around the bottom half of my body before pulling on the sweatpants I opened the door walking out while towel drying my hair. When I was done I slung the towel over my shoulder and made my way back into my bathroom I brushed my teeth and looked at the huger mirror. I looked at my chest on shock. My torso and upper chest were dotted with bluish and purple bruises. My hand grazed over the sensitive skin as I pressed on one of the spots I grimaced in pain. Damn Annabeth that girl has a hard punch. I walked to my kitchen and opened the freezer searching for an ice pack when I hear someone coming down the hall.

"Why am I here?" I heard Annabeth demand.

"Well good morning to you to." I said my head still deep in the freezer.

"Again why am I here." I sighed still searching for my ice pack.

"You were drunk and you wouldn't tell me where you're key was so I took you here. Yes!" I yelled triumphantly when I found my ice pack. I turned around facing Annabeth. She looked at me and I swear her eyes fell out of her sockets.

"What the hell happened to you?" I realized she was talking about the bruises on my chest.

"Last night you were mad and crying and you started punching me." Annabeth came over to me and touched the bruise.

"Ow." I hissed at her wincing.

"Sorry," She mumbled. "You just let me hit you?" She asked bewildered by the fact that I let her punch me. I shrugged.

"Yeah, punching something is the best way to get you anger out trust me I would know." Her eyes flickered with curiosity but were quickly replaced with worry.

"Let me help you." She said I waved her off.

"Annabeth it's a couple of bruises don't worry about it I'll just ice it down I'll be fine."

"No. Let me help you, I mean I hurt you it's the least I could do." She said.

"Is this your excuse to stare at my 6-pack?" I said smirking.

"No just let me help you, you loser." I held my hands up in surrender still smirking.

"Be my guest." I said handing her the ice pack. Annabeth pressed the ice pack to my skin and I hissed in pain. She mumbled a quick sorry every time I winced. Once the swelling had gone down Annabeth put the ice pack back in the freezer then turned around to me.

"Now go put some clothes on." I smirked at her once again.

"Aw come on baby, you know you love it." I said winking, but still made my way back to my room. I smiled as I saw Annabeth's face flush red before I closed the door to my room. I changed into a maroon Hollister shirt and made my way back to the kitchen to find Annabeth setting the table with two bowls of cereal. I laughed.

"Mm cereal. Thanks for making me this gourmet breakfast." She glared at me while laughing.

"Just sit and eat you Seaweed Brain." I looked at he oddly.

"Seaweed Brain?" She nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, because your head is full of kelp." I laughed at her explanation and started eating. We ate in silence both of us scooping at our cereal. When Annabeth broke the silence.

"How drunk was I?" She said whispering it almost. I paused my eating and looked at her.

"On a scale of buzzed to full out drunk? I'd say full out drunk." Her eyes widened.

"Was I seriously that drunk?" I nodded and she put her head in her hands.

"That explains why my head feels like I've been shot." She replied. I laughed and continued eating my cereal.

"What did you drink anyway?" I asked in pure curiosity.

"I had 1 and a half drinks of something called Everclear? I think that's what it was. Yeah Everclear." I almost choked and spit up my food.

"Everclear?! Annabeth are you crazy you could have been killed fro alcohol poisoning!" I exclaimed.

"I didn't know though. I just wanted to numb the pain you know?" She said exasperated. I sighed and silence filled us thing was I did know.

" Annabeth... Numbing the pain for a while will make it worst when you finally feel it." I said softly my words were truthful becuase i had lived them before. The silence filled us yet again when I started laughing to myself as I remembered what she said last night. I laughed loud to myself and Annabeth looked at me like I was a lunatic.

"Annabeth do you remember anything last night?" I laughed. She gave me a puzzled look.

"Only bits and pieces." She looked at me laughing and then it clicked. "Oh lord what did I say."

"Oh nothing..." I said nonchalantly but couldn't hold my laughter in. "Wow Percy you're eyes are really pretty." Annabeth groaned.

"Oh gods." I laughed and continued.

"Wow your hair is soft like a puppy. Oh you're strong no wonder you have big muscles." I fell off my chair laughing as Annabeth groaned and rolled her eyes.

"You're so immature." She said I looked up at her from the floor.

"So I've been told." I laughed and she joined in.

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO:**

**demigodclovelytwiheart- Ahhh OMG I hope you don't go insane lol! Thanks for the support means a lot. Lots of love -zaynabee10**

**Jake Wolf- For always reviewing all the time on almost every chapter! Your reviews are really cool and make my day I love how you look at the story in different perspectives. Thanks for the support. Lots of love! -zaynabee10**

**SHOUTOUTS NEXT CHAPTER TELL ME IF YOU WANT ONE! I WILL TRY TO DO IT FOR PEOPLE WHO REVIEW. HOPE YOU LIKED! REVIEW! YOU GUYS ROCK!  
**


	12. Hangovers and Pizza sounds like New York

**AN- ****Hey guys going to make this short and sweet cause' I know I'm late on updating anyways this is an IMPORTANT AN SO READ THE WHOLE THING! I keep getting sick so it's hard to update but I try for you guys! Also read my first one-shot Better Left Unsaid.  
**

**Dedicated to:**

**Jake Wolf (once again) - for amazing reviews that make my day thanks soo much! I'm glad you loved the chapter.**

**Dizzara430- Ahh so glad you reviewed I've been on the look out for your reviews. Thanks for the support!**

**primpriorpercy- Lovee your username and I'm glad that I cured your boredom.**

**henrie locker- for super awesome cool bestest reviews not sure those are real words, but you get it. **

**nerdyylovee- For being the best friend/ unofficial co-writer everrrrrrr!**

**(Guest) Nazneen,****Nazzzzyy, Azam - Thanks for catching up! Miss your reviews and hope u like this chapter (made only for my favorite new yorker) ;)**

**Jessiyah Layn (Guest)- So glad you loved it a shout out just for youuuu!**

_I heard your a player. So let's play a game. Let's sweet talk. Let's Play fight. _

_Let's tell each other good morning and good night every day Let's take walks together. _

_Let's call each other nicknames. Let's go on dates. _

_Let's talk on the phone all night long. Let's hold each other. Let's kiss and hug._

_And whoever falls in love first?_

**Annabeth's POV**

I spent the day at Percy's apartment trying to get over my killer hangover. It feels like I've been shot in the head. I was laying on a bed not able to sleep. My head was pounding. I groaned and sat up looking at the clock I checked the alarm clock. Wincing at the sudden neon lights the clock read _10:02pm. _I sighed sitting up, but even that made my head pound more. I grunted an lie back down.

"Percy!" I screamed wincing at the noise. Percy groaned from his room I heard him get up and walk across the hallway to my bedroom. I was spending the night in Percy's house. When I asked him if I could he just smirked and said "In my bed darling?" I told him I couldn't go back home so he didn't push it and let me go to bed. I sighed as I lay in my bed, but grin when I see a figure in the doorway. I lift my head up to see Percy.

"What do you need Annabeth." He says leaning up against the door frame his arms crossed against his bar chest.

"My head hurts." I whine I know I'm acting like a child, but my head hurts too much to process anything at the moment. Percy just sighs and turns the light on. I wince and scream at the burning.

"Percy what the hell!" He just laughs but thankfully flicks the switch off. He makes his way to my bed and turns on the night light. He rubs his eyes sleepily.

"Annabeth, what's wrong!" He groans.

"I already told you! My head hurts!" I say. He rubs his temples.

"Maybe you shouldn't have had that much alcohol." He sighs.

"For the last time. I didn't know." I deadpan. Percy sighs and we sit in silence. Percy lays next to me on my bed and we both stare at the ceiling. I heard Percy's breathing steady as he lay beside me.

"Percy?" I questioned.

"Yeah?" He whispered he words almost inaudible.

"I'm hungry." I stated matter-of-factly. He shot up bolt right and grinned. He hopped off the bed and into the kitchen. I groaned rubbing my temples, but followed him anyway.

"Yeah. Okay. Yeah. Yes that's 2 cheese pizzas stuffed crust. Okay. Bro I'll pay when you bring the damn pizza. Goodbye." I walked into the kitchen and saw Percy yelling at the delivery guy. I collapsed on the couch burying my face in the soft cushions. I felt the couch dip under me and I turned my head to see Percy.

"What do you want?" I snapped. He looked at me confused. I sighed and got off the couch.

"Sorry... I'm going to the bathroom." Percy nodded and I made my way to the bathroom. I walked into the bathroom. Walking to the mirror I looked at my reflection in the mirror and was taken a back by how bad I looked. My nose was red and I had dark circles under my eyes. I sighed and washed my face with warm water and soap then I dried it. I looked around the bathroom admiring it. It had sleek tiled floors made with plain white travetine, the sink was porcelain white and the marble counter was a deep blue. The wall paper was whiter with light blue swirly designs on it. I looked at it until I gasped I screamed at what I saw. Sitting on the wall clear as day was the scariest thing in the world.

A Spider.

**Percy's POV**

I was laying on the couch starting to drift off into sleep when I heard a loud scream from the bathroom. I bolted up and looked at the bathroom. Annabeth. I grabbed the first thing I saw. A baseball bat. I sprinted frantically into the bathroom looking right and left not seeing anything. I put down my bat and lloked for Annabeth she was on top of the toilet staring at the wall and cringing. Her face was white as a sheet.

"Annabeth what's wrong." I thought she was like hallucintaing from her hangover even though I had never heard of that that's the only possible thing for what was happeneing. She didn't answer so I looked at her.

"What is it Annabeth?" I followed her line of vision while she stuttered to find a answer.

"Sp- Sp- S-S-Spi- SPIDER!" I saw what she was looking at and saw a baby house spider about a couple of centimeters long.I almost laughed at he rreaction and had to put a hand over my mouth so I wouldn't say anything. I looked at Annabeth and saw the fear in her eyes. I looked at her standing there before she looked down at me in pure shock.

"KILL IT!" She yelled. I grabbed a piece of paper towel and squished the spider. I went up to Annabeth showing her the spider.

"Okay now?" I asked as I tossed the deceased spider in the trash. I looked at Annabeth, who was pale white, while she nodded. We both sat on the couch tiredly when the doorbell rang.

"Damn it! I cursed. I walked to the door and opened it seeing a nervous pizza guy. I grabbed the pizza and set it on the counter before pulling out the bills from my wallet. When I saw a golden tannned hand tossed in front of me.

"Here you go." Annabeth smiled warmly and the pizza guy nodded his head before leaving. I locked the door then glared at Annabeth.

"You didn't have to do that." I dead panned, but she waved it off.

"Whatever let's I eat." I nodded

"I'm starving." I said grabbong food. I walked up and grabbed us coke before coming back. I grabbed plates and we started eating. I sat at the edge of the table and looked at me. I looked at Annabeth as she ate her pizza... normally. I scowled and got up then tapped her hand.

"No! You're wrong." I scowled at her. "Either you do it right or you get out." I was serious about pizza. Thankfully she folded her pizza.

"Oh so you are from New York?" I teased."Hangovers and Pizza? You truly are living it the New York way." She laughed and rolled her eyes. I kept my eye on the clock until it was time and I walked up to Annabeth.

"Guess what it is?" I said. She shrugged and She looked at me then smirked.

"It's 11:11" Annabeth you get to make a wish.

"I want my hangover to be done." She said without a thought. I laughed. Then said mine.

"I wish my dad knew and understood that I'm only in high school."

**AN- REVIEW HOPED YOU LIKED!**

**Dedicated to:**

**Jake Wolf (once again) - for amazing reviews that make my day thanks soo much! I'm glad you loved the chapter.**

**Dizzara430- Ahh so glad you reviewed I've been on the look out for your reviews. Thanks for the support!**

**primpriorpercy- Lovee your username and I'm glad that I cured your boredom.**

**henrie locker- for super awesome cool bestest reviews not sure those are real words, but you get it. **

**nerdyylovee- For being the best friend/ unofficial co-writer everrrrrrr!**

**(Guest) Nazneen,****Nazzzzyy, Azam - Thanks for catching up! Miss your reviews and hope u like this chapter (made only for my favorite new yorker) ;)**

**Jessiyah Layn (Guest)- So glad you loved it a shout out just for youuuu!**


	13. This Love is Just a Game

**AN- Hey guys quick AN I won't be here next week so no update :'( I'm sorry I'm out of town with no internet, but I promise double update the week after that! Okay hope you enjoy! Also it's my Birthday! YAYYYY!  
**

_I heard your a player. So let's play a game. Let's sweet talk. Let's Play fight. _

_Let's tell each other good morning and good night every day Let's take walks together. _

_Let's call each other nicknames. Let's go on dates. _

_Let's talk on the phone all night long. Let's hold each other. Let's kiss and hug._

_And whoever falls in love first?_

It was strange waking up in a bed that wasn't mine. It was even stranger to find a bottle of Tylenol on the bed next to me with a note taped onto the side that read _'To New York pizza and hangovers ;)' _written on it. I sighed sitting up in my bed. Thankfully my hangover had gone away yesterday and I was almost good as new today. I swung my feet over the bed and walked to the bathroom cautiously. My hand wavered over the doorknob before I decided against it. I walked over to the small closet that was in my room and pulled out a broom. I walked back to the bathroom holding the broom above my head as I swung the door open. I tentatively took a step into the bathroom swinging my head back and forth. I check every inch of the bathroom. I squat down raising the broom above my head to check under the sink.

"Annabeth what do you- what the hell are you doing?" A shirtless Percy asks incredulously as he walks in.

"I'm checking for spiders you idiot." I state flatly Percy raises any eyebrow but doesn't question my tasks any further.

"Anyways I was wondering what you wanted for breakfast." Percy questions in an unsure tone.

"Um. Well… uh…" I stutter to find an answer. Finding myself speechless I say the first thing that comes to my head.

"Je vais devoir céréales" My face contorts into shock as I realized I just asked Percy for a bowl of cereal in French. Flustered, I regain my cool and spit out a retort. "Sorry if you were to dumb to understand that Jackson those are big boy words." I state as if I'm talking to a five year old. Percy just smirks at me as if I'm the idiot who doesn't understand French.

"Une céréale à venir mademoiselle" He declared bowing dramatically then throwing a wink my way he turned around and strolled out of the bathroom as if he owned the world. I rolled my eyes and got ready for school.

**-LINE BREAK-**

I was never one to be interested in Percy and his gang of friends. I was never one of Percy's fan girls or one of the girls to sigh every time Jason Grace took off his shirt after football practice. I was more of a focus on studying kind of girl, I was never stuck in the sidelines or made fun of but I also didn't fall head over heels for any boys either. My status was set and forever stayed at loner and everyone knew that, however showing up to school in Percy's Prius this morning rose a couple of questions to that 'loner' status. Everyone's eyes were on me not in the 'Wow she's so pretty' way no, more in the 'What the hell is she doing with The Percy Jackson'. Percy and I were nothing more than a game. A game you play for fun. It was easy convincing myself of that I mean Percy and I ever am never more than a mere game. I watched him as he was switching his mouth from the flat line it had been place in to his award-winning smile as we pulled into the parking lot. The entire woman population at our school stared and glared as we pulled in. I rolled my eyes as Rachel ran up to Percy when he got out of the car. Her face was set in a polite manner; Her emerald eyes were darker than normal in an obvious anger.

"You guys aren't with this ugly bitch right? I thought you had higher standards Percy." She growled in a disgusted tone pointing to the two of us.

"Oh this is coming from the chick who fell out of the ugly tree and hit every branch coming down?" I spat. Rachel's face contorted into a mixture of shock and hate as I smirked and walked away. I wasn't in the mood to deal with her today.

Nothing happened all day today and by nothing I literally mean nothing. The rumors and commotion had died down only a few people asked me whether Percy and I were dating and I gave them the simple reply of 'No' every time. Also Rachel had yet to strike today, and even though I just figured it was the come before the storm I steered clear of her just to be sure wouldn't go all crazy weirdo on me. I saw Thalia a couple of times through the halls, but we just ignored each other not even sparing the other a glance. Thalia wasn't going to apologize and I had more pride than to apologize myself. In theater Percy told me to meet him after school for a ride home and I had agreed. Rachel had given me the death glare all throughout theater yet she didn't lay a finger on me.

I decided to ditch Percy's car and walk the 2 miles to the apartment. As I walked I thought. It was weird when ever I walked or whenever I was alone I would think and over think anything and everything. I would put it all through a thought process until I could figure out the problem that was my life. When I had first left my Dad I had rejected every ride from Thalia for the first year. I went through the thought process over and over, but even now I couldn't pinpoint the answer properly. Sometimes if I was thinking and the answer was still hazy I would keep thinking just not using the same thought provoking process. I would think, re-think, then solve it was the Annabeth process. Today the certain topic that was on my mind was not part of my life, but was part of Percy's. His dad and him seemed to have a rocky relationship especially judging from the other night I could tell that they didn't in any way have a strong Father Son relationship, unless you count arguing and disagreeing. This same topic remained in my head all the way back to the apartments.

**-LINE BREAK-**

I tapped on the door of Percy's apartment hoping he would answer. I didn't have a key so if he wasn't home I had nowhere to stay. Thankfully he opened the door though he didn't look to pleased about it.

"I told you to meet me at my car." He stated flatly while he opened his door and stepped inside so I could enter.

"Yes, you did." I answer back walking inside and dropping my backpack on the ground and checking my phone. I had 5 unread messages from Percy and 1 missed call. I scrolled through the messages then looked at the time. My eyes widened when I saw that it was 8 o'clock. I looked up at Percy and studied his face. His features looked rougher than usual and his eyes were a dark green instead of his usual sea green.

"Why?" He mumbled.

"I wanted to walk." I answered.

"What were you doing?" He asked his jaw clenched.

"Just thinking." I reply waving off his question. "Can I stay here tonight?" I ask. Percy just nods in response as he takes out the pizza box from last night.

"I'm going to bed." He grumbles before walking out of the kitchen. I stand there until a door slamming snaps me out of my trance. I quickly eat some pizza then head upstairs to bed.

**AN- Sorry for the shortness. I know it's a bit of a filler, but the next one will have more drama.**** Review! Also happy birthday to me! YAYYY! #ForeverAlone  
**

Je vais devoir céréales- Means I'll have cereal

Une céréale à venir mademoiselle- Means one cereal coming up mademoiselle


	14. Best Day Of My Life

**AN- Hey guys special update before I leave! Hope you enjoy!**

_I heard your a player. So let's play a game. Let's sweet talk. Let's Play fight. _

_Let's tell each other good morning and good night every day Let's take walks together. _

_Let's call each other nicknames. Let's go on dates. _

_Let's talk on the phone all night long. Let's hold each other. Let's kiss and hug._

_And whoever falls in love first?_

**Annabeth's POV**

November 14, 2014.

That's the day Rachel decided to strike back. Everyone knew Rachel had some bottled up anger that needed to be let go of ever since I arrived with Percy in his car, but she had never done anything major. She would throw glares at me in the hallways or make snide comments about whatever I was wearing even if it was the most modest thing in the world. Somehow though her anger got the best of her and I can't say I wasn't expecting it. Many things have happened on the 14th before Abraham Lincoln was assassinated, A Dutch ship was sunk by a German torpedo and many more things. The list was long however, a raging red with anger issues was not on the list.

**-LINE BREAK-**

I hopped out of Percy's car before he could even say goodbye. It would be like this every morning. We would talk about anything and everything then when we got to school I acted as if nothing ever happened and I left Percy without another word. After school he would pick me up and the cycle would happen over an over again. Percy had a protective streak over anyone and everyone who knew him, and oddly I was okay with that. It had happened like any other day; Percy had been mid conversation when we arrived at the school he instantly shut up and killed the engine. It was normal to see people around us when we pulled up to school it was not normal however to see Rachel, in all her cheerleading glory, glaring at me arms crossed across her chest. Unlike the rest of the school Rachel had skipped out on watching Percy and I arrive to school. I opened Percy's door and hopped out of the car heading to class. I walked down the narrow hallways of Goode High. It was way before the bell would ring, but I hated when all eyes were on me so ever since Percy started dropping me to school I would head to class early. I spun my combination into the lock and it clicked open. I grabbed my books for first period. I had just grabbed my books when my locker slammed shut almost hitting my hand. I spun around.

"What the hell?" I turned facing an angry Rachel.

"Oh my words exactly. What the hell are you doing with Percy?" She snapped. I looked her up and down she was in Goode High colors in her cheerleading outfit. Her red hair was curly and wild, her emerald eyes held anger and revenge. She had the look that said 'Don't mess with me'. Her minion Drew was next to her she usually had two I guess the other one couldn't make it.

"Rachel. He gave me a ride to school." I annunciated every word as if I were speaking to a five year old, which just infuriated her more.

"Why the hell would he be giving you a ride to school. You're a nobody." She snapped.

"Maybe because I'm not some bitch who is trying to move in on him like a creepy stalker. Go make someone else's life a living hell I don't have time to put up with you're crap today." I spat at her venom dripping from my voice. I spun on my heel a headed to class when I felt something grab my forearm I looked down to see a neatly painted French manicured hand clutching my arm. I glared up at Rachel.

"If you intend on keeping those nails I suggest you let go of me." My voice was calm, but held fury.

"Ooh Annabeth is snappy today. Here Richard deal with her." Rachel pushed me to the side and I landed in someone's arms. I looked up and saw Richard Black looking down on me smirking. It wasn't a playful and amused smirk like Percy's it was dirty and disgusting and it freaked the hell out of me. He placed his hand over my mouth. I screamed and kicked, but he just pulled me over his shoulder and took me to the dark ally behind the school. I tasted bile in my throat as he grabbed my arms and pushed me up against the wall. He took a handkerchief out and placed it over my mouth. He moved his hand to my hair and pulled one of my curls. I punched him but he just kept smirking and playing with my hair. It felt dirty and wrong. He pushed his chest against mine harder and leaned closer to me. His forehead touched mine his lips inches from mine.

"It's a shame you wear those clothes. You know you really do have a beautiful body." He finished placing his hand on my stomach. I swung my legs back, but I only hit bricks. I grabbed his free hand and twisted it, it didn't hurt him but it distracted him. He pulled away from my chest. I swung my leg back and kicked him in a place where the sun doesn't shine. He groaned in pain bending over. I fell down onto the concrete before running from behind the school. I felt dirty and disgusting. I hated Rachel more than anything, but I had way too much pride to not show up at school and let Rachel win. I headed to all my honors classes, but didn't speak a word. I was traumatized beyond reason, but no way would I let Rachel win.

By the time lunch rolled around I hadn't talked to anyone. I walked into the cafeteria and bought my lunch the look on Rachel's face was beyond priceless it let me know that I had one, but I still felt touched, dirty, and disgusting. By the end of theater I was ready to go home and break just break down and cry. I opened my locker and grabbed my backpack when someone touched my shoulder. I jumped and winced fearing it was Richard, thankfully it was Percy. I looked at him faking a smile.

"Hey ready to go?" He asked smiling. My smile dropped when I remembered I couldn't go back home and cry that I had to go to Percy's and act like it was all right. I nodded at him.

"Yeah one minute. I'll meet you at your car." He nodded and walked off. I grabbed my backpack and walked over to Percy's car. I hopped in to his car as soon as we left the school parking lot Percy started talking.

"I didn't see you this morning. Where were you?" He asked in pure curiosity. It was true I usually saw Percy on the mornings after heading to class I went to the school library and he was always at his locker. I winced at the memory of the morning.

"I went to the bathroom instead of the library." I shrugged lying smoothly hoping he would buy it.

"Since when do you change schedule?" He chuckled.

"I don't know Percy I just had to go to the bathroom. God. Is that a problem?" I snapped. Percy fell silent. I opened my mouth to apologize, but I couldn't. Who was he to ask questions he didn't even know me. We drive the res the way in silence after we pulled into the parking lot I decided I should apologize to Percy. He was just asking normal questions. He parked the car and killed the engine. I turned to him and sighed.

"Percy I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you…"

"No." It wasn't in my nature to apologize that soon I was stubborn and here he was interrupting me.

"It's rude to interrupt." I stated. He just ignored me and looked at me with his intense green eyes.

"What happened to you this morning Annabeth?" He asked his face was masked in worry and I fell silent.

"I'll tell you when we get inside." I whispered. I grabbed my backpack and walked out of the car. I arrived in the apartment right behind Percy. He set his key on the table as I kicked my shoes off and sat on the couch. Percy came up and sat next to me.

"What happened Annabeth." He said not even in a question it was an almost anger filled statement. I looked at my feet and Percy's glare softened.

"Hey." He put his hand on mine and I pulled mine away like it was fire. He looked at me his face full of worry. "Annabeth tell me now." He demanded.

"Fine. You know Richard Black?" He nodded. Of course he did he was the most well known guy at our school.

"Rachel sent him to take me to the alley and he…" My resolve broke all my pride washed away as I told Percy and I broke out in tears. Percy realized what happened and his face flashed with anger before he came over and wrapped his arms around me. I flinched but moved into his embrace anyway.

"Shh. Annabeth it's okay." I gripped his shirt and sobbed. When I finished crying I stayed in Percy's arms anyway.

"I'm going to kill him." I felt his grip tighten around me. I moved away from Percy and looked him in the eyes.

"Don't. If you do Rachel's going to think I'm weak that I need someone to fight my battles and I don't." I reasoned.

"You don't have to prove you're tough okay Annabeth?" He said with sympathy.

"No." I said and that was the end of the conversation. I walked to my bedroom and fell asleep.

**-LINE BREAK-**

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I groaned, but turned around and answered the phone. It was an unknown number but I was to tire to care.

"Hello?" I asked tiredly.

"Hey Annabeth." Someone replied over the phone. I was fully awake I knew that voice.

"Percy?" I asked shocked.

"Um. Yeah…" He answered.

"What the hell are you doing at 12 am calling from and unknown number?" I whisper yelled.

"I'm in jail." He replied nervously.

"What?" I exclaimed getting out of be and bulling a hoodie over my tank top.

"I'll explain later my time is almost up. I need you to bail me out." What the hell was that boy doing at 12 in the morning oh lord what had I gotten myself into.

"Which jail are you at?" I answered a while later. I heard him sigh in relief.

"The Erie County Jail. Thanks you're a lifesaver." He replied.

"Yeah okay. I'm on my way bye." I grabbed the keys to Percy's Prius and got into the car. I drove to the jail and walked in.

"How much to bail out Percy Jackson?" I asked the officer at the front desk.

"200 dollars." He replied. I hand the man $200 in cash.

"What was he charged for...If you don't mind me asking."

"Physical harm. Or something like that." The officer said obviously not knowing much.

"He's in the back." He said. "I can go get him." He said turning around.

"Wait can I see him first?" I asked and he nodded.

"First door to the right." I nodded and walked to the back. I walked in to see Percy sitting at a chair handcuffed to the table. His feet were on top of the table and he was singing Best Day Of My Life by American Authors.

"_I had a dream so big and loud I jumped so high I touched the clouds  
Wo-o-o-o-o-oh  
I stretched my hands out to the sky  
We danced with monsters through the night  
Wo-o-o-o-o-oh  
I'm never gonna look back  
Woah, never gonna give it up  
No, please don't wake me now  
Oo-o-o-o-oo  
This is gonna be the best day of my li-ife  
My li-i-i-i-i-ife  
Oo-o-o-o-oo  
This is gonna be the best day of my li-ife  
My li-i-i-i-i-ife"_

I rolled my eyes and walked into the room. His face instantly lit up when he saw me. He was wearing a black beanie and dark jeans with a grey V-neck.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked incredulously. He scratched his neck nervously when a man came into the room.

"So Mr. Jackson I'm going to ask you some questions then you can leave." Percy took his feet off the table then looked the man straight in the eyes motioning him to continue.

"Okay first. Were you intoxicated when you physically hurt this man." The guy asked Percy. Percy looked at the man with amusement.

"Shouldn't your dumbass tests tell you that?" He smirked and the man look frustrated when I snickered along with Percy. He glared at Percy and Percy sighed.

"No I was not." Percy answered.

"Okay why did you do it?" The man asked.

"Do what?" Percy asked.

"Physically hurt him?" The man said.

"Hurt who?" Percy smirked amused at the man's frustration.

"Richard Black! Why did you hurt him?" The man snapped. Percy's face paled and I looked at him in shock realizing why he was in jail.

"I don't know." The man seemed frustrated, but let Percy go whispering a 'teenagers' under his breath as he left the room. Percy burst out laughing as soon as we left the room. I looked at Percy and glared.

"Why did you do that?" I glared at him.

"I couldn't let him get away with that." He replied simply and I stood shocked at the fact that Percy did that for me.

"You could've been in serious trouble." I reasoned.

"I didn't know I would go to jail." He raised his hands in defeat. I smiled.

"How bad did you hit him?" I asked. Percy grinned.

"Pretty damn bad." We laughed as we climbed in the car and drove home. When we got to the apartment I looked at Percy.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

"Anytime." He said smiling. "Now go to bed Chase it's way past your curfew." He said smirking.

"Shut up I got up to bail you out of jail." I said pointing at him as I walked to my bedroom.

"And I'm forever thankful now go to sleep." He replied as he closed the door to his room. I smiled as I fell asleep.

**AN- Hope you like! Review!**


End file.
